


To Break a Bond

by glowystars325



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Break Up, But not suffocating amounts of fluff, Fluff, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, all the feels, not a creeper Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowystars325/pseuds/glowystars325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Derek do when Stiles asks for their mate bond to be broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  Derek stormed into their room and began yanking out all of Stiles's clothes and threw them into the hallway. He could hear Stiles coming up the stairs and he began yelling when he saw the mess.

   "What the fuck Derek?"

   "We're through. I can't stand you," _I can't stand that you're cheating on me_ , Go!" _Please don't leave me_ , the werewolf roared out, lies rolling off his tongue, "I don't love you anymore." _I love you too much_ , "I'm tired of all your fucking shit," _Why am I not enough for you?_ "It's over!" _Please fight for me_.

   Stiles had tears in his eyes but he fought them back, "I have nowhere to fucking go Derek! This is our apartment! I can't just get a dorm in the middle of the semester."

   Derek's eyes flashed red as he growled out, "Then stay in the guest room. I want nothing to do with you!"

   Derek slammed the door shut and Stiles carefully picked up his throne about clothes and carried them to the guest room down the hall. He couldn't hear Derek's broken angry sobs over his own pounding heart.

   He shut the door with a soft click of the lock and wiped at the tears falling from his eyes as he meticulously put his clothes away in the guest room.

   Once he was finished, Stiles collapsed onto the dusty bed and sobbed into the pillows. Derek and him didn't always see eye to eye, but they always worked through their issues. Stiles loved Derek and Derek loved Stiles - at least that's what he thought ten minutes ago. Now, he was knocked down and on his ass after the rug was pulled out from under him by Derek.

   He didn't even know what he did wrong. Derek had come home in a bad mood and he was just sitting on the couch working on his thesis and they started fighting over a stupid fucking mug in the sink.

    Stiles pulled his phone out and stared at his wallpaper of them kissing. Stiles prayed that this was just a giant misunderstanding and they would be okay tomorrow.

~

  Two weeks had passed and things weren't even close to looking up. Stiles woke up and mindlessly headed downstairs to grab something to eat: Derek was already in the kitchen.

   Stiles watched as Derek lit a match and dropped it into a glass bowl and walked back upstairs - refusing to even look at Stiles. The smaller man ran up to the bowl and immediately tried to put out the flames. He picked up one of the unharmed scraps and saw the picture of the day they told the pack they were together three years ago.

   His heart shattered even more in his chest as he slipped on his shoes and hoodie and went for a walk. He ignored the strange looks he got as he went into the café near their town home.

   He paid for his coffee with the crumpled up bills on his pocket and took a seat where the least amount of people were. Of course he ended up grabbing the table always sat at when they came in.

   He mindlessly sipped on the coffee and Isaac came and sat down in front of him. "What's got you down? Where's Derek? You guys haven't come in for a while now."

   Stiles felt tears watering behind his eyelids as he took a shaky breath, "Derek broke up with me."

   His ears must have been burning because Derek walked in just then. He went to the counter and ordered his normal tea without looking his way. Isaac noticed Stiles staring and stood up, "You can always call if you need anything. I'm going to get back to work."

   Stiles asked shyly, "Can I have a hug? No one's given me one since-"

  Derek picked up on Stiles's words and watched as Isaac held his ex in his arms. He bit back a growl and smiled at the barista, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

   "A number and a date on Friday would be lovely," Derek smirked as she quickly fumbled to give him her number. He walked away with the same snide grin on his face and took a seat across from Stiles, completely ignoring him.

   Stiles cleared his throat, "I'm sitting here. Go find another table."

   "Nope. I've always sat here. If you don't like it you can leave," Derek raised an eyebrow and took a sip from his tea as he added the girl's - Emily - number to his phone. Stiles watched as he added the number on the receipt.

   "Why did you burn our pictures?"

  "Didn't want them any more. I told you that I wanted you gone."

   Stiles felt broken at that comment. He stood up and walked out of the café without another word. Derek knew he had been cruel but he couldn't stand the fact that Stiles was sneaking around with Isaac. He would always smell Stiles covered by Isaac's scent and it killed him inside. Now it was his turn to see someone else.

   When Stiles got home, he quickly searched for the remaining pictures of him and Derek. He cried as he Derek's words echoed in his head. He was able to save half of their pictures and took them to his room to hide them so Derek wouldn't take that from him too.

   He knew that he needed a distraction so he went down to the kitchen and started baking. Derek came back after an hour or so and saw the mess, "I'm not your boyfriend anymore. Pick up after yourself."

   "Got it," Stiles replied shortly as he went back to stirring the cake batter. He didn't know why Derek insisted on throwing the break up in his face every chance he got.

  Derek glared at him and headed off to the living room to watch the game. Stiles knew that he would just have to deal with the heartbreak for a few more months then he could leave. He could get a dorm on campus and not have to see Derek Hale's perfect face everyday.

   Stiles bit his lip to keep from crying as he thought about all of the times Derek would sneak up behind him and steal bites of the batter or dough of whatever he was making as Stiles tried to shoo the wolf out of the kitchen.

   Derek listened to the sounds Stiles was making in the kitchen and fought the urge to go and be with Stiles. Derek kept mumbling to himself, "He's not my boyfriend. He cheated on me. He's not my boyfriend."

  It hurt so fucking much and Derek could barely stand it. _Maybe Emily would be a good distraction. Too bad I can't just fuck Stiles. It would get out frustration without me having to let go. Wait... That's an idea._

    Derek stood up and walked back into the kitchen and watched Stiles pull out several trays filled by his mint chocolate cookies - Derek's kryptonite. Then he turned around and added the three cake pans and Derek snatched up the bowl and started to lick the batter off of his finger. Before he could get another scoop out, the green bowl was taken from his hand and thrown under the running faucet. Derek was taken aback for a moment while Stiles washed out any batter covered object and Derek reached for one of the small cookies.

  "Those aren't for you. Get out of the kitchen," Stiles spat out.

  Derek masked the feeling of pain as he headed up to his room, locking the door behind him. He sat down on his bed and fished out the small wooden box filled with pictures hidden behind the headboard and opened it to the first picture of Stiles and him - only it wasn't there. None of the pictures of their relationship were there.

   Derek roughly shoved the box back into it's hiding spot before changing into his best club clothes - painted on skinny jeans, leather boots, a skin tight deep v-neck T-shirt, all topped off with his signature leather jacket. He grabbed the keys to the Camaro and phone and left with a cruel, "Don't wait up for me" sent over his shoulder.

    Once at the club he allowed himself to get lost in the music. Some guy - Eric Edward maybe James - pulled him out onto the dance floor and Derek just focused on the sensation of their bodies rocking and swaying to the deep bass of the music.

    The guy he was with ground his ass against Derek's crotch as the wolf's own hands glided over the abs of the other guy. Jack - maybe Alex - pulled him in for a filthy kiss without breaking the rhythm. Derek forcefully pushed away any thoughts of Stiles from his mind. He definitely wasn't thinking about how the guy in front of him didn't smell right and how the lips on his were too thin and chapped and how he was too built and graceful and hadn't made a single pop reference and didn't call him Sourwolf.

    Who was he kidding? This wasn't Stiles. It wasn't the guy he was stupidly in love with. Derek broke the kiss and mumbled out an apology before leaving the club completely.

   He hopped into the Camaro and just drove as thoughts of Stiles flitted through his mind. It would be so much easier to get over him if he didn't have to see those whiskey eyes and that pale perfect skin scattered by moles every damn day.

   Stupid fucking perfect little Isaac. Why did he have to go and steal Stiles from him? Why did Stiles have to cheat on him? Derek was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice he drove straight through a stop sign until there were sirens going off behind him. At least he stopped crying awhile back.

    Derek sighed and pulled over and grabbed his license and registration. He rolled down the window when there was a knock on it. The deputy flashed the light in his eyes and Derek winced at the bright light, "License and registration please."

   Derek handed them to her as he shielded his eyes from that blasted flashlight. "Alright Mr. Hale, have you been drinking tonight? You were swerving a lot and ignored the stop sign back there."

   Oh for fuck's sake! "No ma'am."

   "Will you perform a breathalyzer test for me?" Derek barely resisted hitting the steering wheel as he stepped out of the car. It was no surprise to him when it came out to a perfect zero.

   "Can I go now?" Derek asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "And will you stop putting that light in my eyes?! It fucking hurts them."

   "Irritable, blood red eyes, sensitivity to light, swerving. Are you high sir? Your eyes are very red."

   "No you fucking asshole!"

   "Then why are your eyes so red?"

   "I was crying okay?! My boyfriend was cheating on me and it fucking hurts like hell and I miss him. Got it? Any more invasive questions?"

   "N-no sir. You may go."

   Derek snarled at him, "I have connections and rest assured your boss will hear about this." Derek hopped into his car and drove off, not realizing he was heading to Beacon Hills until he passes the welcome sign. He drove down the main street before turning down the road to get to the loft.

    Sirens sounded behind him and Derek cursed loudly and hit the dashboard this time, "Fuck! Again?"

   The Sheriff walked up to the car and knocked on the window. Derek rolled it down, "What is it this time? Am I drunk again or high? Maybe I've just gone insane? Hmmm?"

   "None of the above. Just want to talk to you son. You do look high though. I know you aren't because none of that stuff works on wolves."

   "I'm sorry sir. It's just been a shitty month or so. Where do you want to talk?"

   "We can stop by my house. Will you ride with me? You seem very distracted."

  Derek nodded and turned the car off and locked it before getting into the passengers side of the cruiser.

   The sheriff talked about work on the short drive to his home and Derek nodded every now and then. He followed John into the house and sat down in the living room. John sat down in the well worn armchair, "What's on your mind son? I haven't heard from either you or Stiles in a while."

   "I miss Stiles. I broke up with him," Derek took a shaky breath.

   "And why did you break up with him? You two were great together."

   "I obviously wasn't enough for Stiles. He was cheating on me with Isaac. I could smell it on him," tears rolled down Derek's face, "I don't know why I wasn't enough for him. I knew that it wouldn't last. Nothing good ever does for me."

   John nodded slowly, "Why are you down here?"

   Derek shrugged, "I really don't know. I went to a club to try and find someone to get my mind off of Stiles but none of them were Stiles. So, I just left and drove. I got pulled over a few miles away from town and this stupid cop wouldn't leave me alone."

   "What's the name?"

   "O'Connor. Why?"

   "That'd be my new hire. I'll talk to her. Does Stiles know that you aren't coming back home tonight? I know him and even if he was cheating on you - he will hear about that by the way - he'll still worry about you."

   Derek shook his head as another tear fell down, "I doubt it he hates me. He took all of our pictures. I burned some in a fit of rage because I couldn't stop looking at them and thinking about him. They're all probably destroyed and he wants nothing to do with me. Hell he was even on a date with Isaac today at our table. It hurts."

   The sheriff nodded, "Are you done?" Derek looked like a kicked puppy as he hung his head, "Good. Call Stiles or send him a text and tell him where you are. Then I want you to go upstairs and go to sleep. You can have the guest room or Stiles's room. Okay?"

   Derek nodded and pulled out his phone. He tried to turn it on but it wouldn't, "My phone's dead. Will you let him know?"

   John nodded and ushered the werewolf upstairs, "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

   Derek nodded and headed to Stiles's room. He opened the drawers and found one of his old Henley's and a pair of sweats before crawling into the bed. He pulled a pillow into his arms and breathed in the scent of his mate that couldn't stand him.

   John walked upstairs and saw Stiles's door open. Figures. He pushed the door open slightly more and watched Derek as he slept - a lot like a parent would. He snapped a picture of Derek and saved it, maybe it would help get his son's head out of his ass.

   He closed the door and headed to his room and called his son.

   After three rings, Stiles answered the phone, "Hey Dad. What's wrong? It's almost one in the morning."

   "I was calling to let you know that Derek wouldn't be home tonight."

   "Did he really fucking call you so you can rub it in my face? That fucking asshole!"

   "Genim Alojzy Stilinski! I'm already pissed off. Don't make it worse for yourself. Now are you ready to listen?"

   John could hear Stiles sigh from the other end of the line, "Yes dad."

   "Good. Now Derek's in Beacon Hills and is staying the night. I thought I should call you and let you know so you wouldn't be up all night worrying about him. Okay?"

   "Why would I worry about that bastard? He's just a pain in the ass. He can stay gone for all I care!"

   "Stiles! Go to bed and I'll call you tomorrow when you aren't as cruel. What has gotten into you? Go to sleep. I love you," the sheriff sighed loudly.

   "Okay. Love you too," Stiles hung up the phone with tears in his eyes.

~

  Derek woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and turkey bacon being cooked. He smiled as he rubbed his nose into the covers surrounded by the smell of his mate.

   There was a knock on the door before it opened, "Breakfast is almost ready Derek. There should be a few spare toothbrushes in the cabinet."

   Derek felt his heart shatter when he remembered that Stiles wasn't there. He nodded as he slowly got up and shuffled to the bathroom with his head hung low. John felt a sympathetic pang as he watched the broken wolf. One question rang through his mind more than anything else. Why would his son hurt Derek this way?

   He sighed and headed back downstairs to finish breakfast. He left the bowl covered in batter out so Derek could lick it clean. He knew that the inner child in the wolf loved it more than anything else. He remembered Derek saying something about how his grandma would always let him lick the bowl clean after making dough or batter of any kind.

   Derek came downstairs and sat down at the table looking worse for wear. John wordlessly handed him the bowl and Derek took it with a weak smile and began to eat the remaining batter. Before he started dating Stiles three years ago, he refused to eat any type of batter because it just wasn't the same without his Grandma Hale. After Stiles found out about it, he made it his mission to make Derek eat batter and dough again.

   John made two plates and filled Derek's with most of the food. He took two pancakes for himself and four slices of the turkey bacon but gave the rest to Derek. He set the plate in front of the wolf with a soft "Eat".

   Derek had finished the remaining batter and picked up his fork and shoveled down the food. John finished his food first and excused himself from the table and headed to the living room. He pulled out the giant 5 inch thick black photo album and removed one of the pictures of Stiles and Derek sleeping together on the couch and brought it back to Derek.

   He handed the image to the werewolf, "Here. You need this more than me."

   Derek looked at the picture and instantly wrapped his arms around John as he cried, "Thank you."

   John rubbed his back soothingly, "Go take a shower and clean yourself off."

   The childlike werewolf nodded and headed upstairs obediently. He waited until he heard the water running and called Stiles as he walked out to the back porch, "Hello?"

   "Good, you're up."

   "Not really. What is it?" Stiles asked.

   "You know I love you kid, but what the hell is wrong with you? Was Derek really not enough for you? That boy loves you to death and you threw that away. You've done some pretty stupid stuff before but this - what you did to Derek - it's by far the worst thing ever."

   "Wait a minute! HE broke up with ME! He left me. He doesn't love me. I didn't do anything."

  "Bullshit. Do you really think Derek would cry over just anything?"

  Stiles's voice was so small when he answered, "Derek cried?"

  "Stopped him and he looked high as a kite with how red his eyes were. Hell since he's been here all he's done is cry and look like a kicked puppy. How could you cheat on him?"

   "W-what?"

   "Don't give me that Genim. He told me how he could smell Isaac all over you. He knew you were cheating and couldn't stand it any longer."

   "I-I never ever cheated on Derek. Isaac is just my friend, completely straight, and head over heels for his coworker. I've just been hanging out with him. I wouldn't cheat on Derek. How could he think that?"

   "He's never been the most confident of people. Maybe you should come down here and talk it out. That boy loves you and you love him. Fix it."

   "I don't know if I can. He didn't trust me enough to not cheat on him and didn't even try talking to me."

   "Do you really want to throw away a chance to fix things with him?"

   Stiles paused for a moment and in a soft yet serious voice he answered, "Dad, things are passed the point of being able to be fixed. Tell him that I want our bond broken. Sorry to disappoint you."

  John looked at his phone in shock when Stiles suddenly hung up. This was going to destroy Derek.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek performs the ritual. Angst happens. Beware.

    John came back inside and waited for Derek to come back down. When the wolf showed his face, John gave him a soft smile. How the Hell am I supposed to tell him?

    Derek sat down on the couch and looked up at the Sheriff as if he held the cure to every ailment in the universe. "I talked to Stiles," John started and Derek got a hope filled gleam in his eye, "I found out that he never cheated on you son. Isaac is in love with his coworker and they're just friends."

   Derek couldn't help but smile. His mate still wanted him, still loved him. "Really? I can have my mate back? He loves me?"

   John felt his heart bleed this was worse than having to tell him that only his uncle escaped the fire, "Derek, I'm so sorry. Stiles, well, he doesn't want to fix things. He said that things can't be fixed and he doesn't want to fix them. He wants the bond broken."

   Derek's face fell instantly. Any previous light in it had been crushed by the weight of his words. Derek choked back a sob and pulled his legs into his knees. He took a minute to calm himself before going back to the emotionless mask so many years of loss had taught him. Zombie like, Derek stood up and in a dead voice spoke, "Thank you for having me Sheriff. I'm going to get my things and leave."

   John placed a hand on Derek's shoulder only to have it brushed off as the wolf headed upstairs for a few minutes before coming downstairs with the picture and the Henley and the sweats and leaving without another word.

   Derek walked all the way to his Camaro, got in and drove to the loft. He walked up the stairs in a daze and went to the bookshelf that he left some of the old tomes on when he moved up to Berkeley with his mate. Scratch that, soon to be ex mate.

   He only knew of one ritual that would break the mate bond between Stiles and him. It would kill him slowly but it would free Stiles completely. Derek would do anything for Stiles and if it meant he would die, then so be it. Scott would become the next Alpha and Derek always knew that the teen had potential.

    He flipped through the dusty pages and read the ritual. It didn't take long before he realized that he would need some things from Deaton. Derek grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from his desk - dust trickling his nose - and wrote down the list of items he needed with the reason behind them. He didn't bother with the cure. He wouldn't need it.

_•Ritual silver dagger soaked in honey suckle and Hyssop ~ To steal the bond of love from the blood._

_•Dried carnation petals (red and striped)~ Alas for my poor heart._

_•White clover ~ May your mate remember and think of you_

_•Meadow Saffron ~ your love is gone_

_•Dead leaves ~ for your sadness_

_•Crushed sweet briar ~ I'm doing this for him_

_•Grass ~ for the type of love (homosexual)_

_•Indian cress ~ I've given up_

_•Yarrow ~ to ease the pain_

_•Hemlock ~ this will be my death_

   Derek carefully folded the sheet of paper and headed out to go find what he needed. He had to soak the dagger for three nights and everything had to be ready by the full moon when he would perform the ritual. Two months later he would be dead.

    He drove carefully yet mindlessly to the flower shop and looked for some of the ingredients. He found the carnations, hyssop easily enough, but it took a bit longer to find honeysuckle and Indian cress and sweet briar. He had to ask for help and nearly punched the worker when she suggested using something different. After that he stopped and picked quite a bit of grass and several dead leaves off of the ground and threw them into the bag that held the different flowers separately wrapped with vials covering all stems but the carnations.

    He set them in the car under the shade as he pulled into the parking lot of the animal clinic.

    Scott gave Derek a confused look, "Why are you here? Is Stiles with you? What about Isaac?" Derek shook his head as he refused to talk.

   Deaton came to the front and let Derek in, "I take it you need something."

   Derek nodded and handed him the sheet of paper with little check marks by seven of the items.

   Deaton looked it over, "I can get you the rest of the items by Friday. I do have to ask though, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

   "Yes. It's what he wants. I know exactly what will happen," Derek answered.

   Scott looked between the two and asked, "What are you guys talking about? What's going to happen?"

   Derek took the paper back and shoved it in his jeans, "It's unimportant Scott. I'll be staying down here for a bit. I need to train you some more. Is there a way to get them any sooner?"

   "I can try, but there's no guarantee. Scott, you can go home," Scott looked like he was going to protest but decided to leave after Derek flashed his eyes Once he was gone Deaton continued, "Do you have the other items for the cure just in case?"

   "I won't need it. This is what Stiles wants. Austin did it." Derek replied.

   "Austin had the cure ready. Does Stiles know that this will kill you? Or did you conveniently forget to mention that part?"

   "I didn't get to mention it. His father gave me the news. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

    "Of course," Deaton said before Derek left with a nod goodbye.

 

   Derek stopped by the loft and placed the flowers in a vase and placed the grass, leaves, and carnations on the window seal before he headed back out and back to Berkeley.

    It was a few hours before he got to the town home but Stiles was gone when he arrived. Derek quickly packed up his clothes and toiletries and placed the bags in the Camaro.

   He went back in for the last time, grabbing the wooden box and holding it tightly. He pulled out his keys and removed the one to the house and set them in the key dish before leaving. He knew he wouldn't be back and it hurt like Hell. He wished that Stiles would give him another chance, but he knew that it wouldn't happen. You just don't ask for a mate bond to be broken without reason.

~

  Stiles came home from a long day of classes and threw his keys into the dish. The teen's curiosity spiked as he noticed something was already in it: Derek's key.

   "Derek? Are you here? We need to talk," Stiles called out but there wasn't a reply. He headed upstairs to Derek's room as he continued, "I know I was harsh, but I was upset. You don't just accuse people of cheating on you without letting them defend themselves."

   Stiles opened the door to what used to be their room and no one was in there. Not only that but all of Derek's things were gone. He left. He's going to break our bond. Stiles felt tears spring to his eyes as he collapsed onto the bed and let the pain take over him.

~

  Friday came and passed and the full moon was about to rise. Derek sat in the moonlight coming in from his windows with the dagger in one hand, a glass cup filled with a mysterious concoction in front of him and the ritual next to him.

  Derek stabbed the dagger into his wrist and let the blood drip into the glass as he spoke, " _Rumpat vincula tua. Si alicubi amplius_."

   Derek carefully removed the dagger and waited for the wound to heal then downed the bitter potion. He wolfed out instantly and howled out in antagonizing pain. He could feel the pain of his soul bond tearing apart inside of him. Being shot and poisoned by wolfsbane was a mild tickle compared to this. He screamed in antagonizing pain for ten long minutes until Scott arrived in a panicked rush.

   He saw Derek withering on the floor and went to help his Alpha. Peter arrived moments later and saw the dagger and remaining half of the drink on the floor - set down carefully. Scott was in front of Derek and went to leach some of the pain.

   "Don't Scott! It won't help," Peter yelled out, "Step back!" Scott did as he was asked and Peter crouched down besides his nephew and smacked him.

   Derek opened his eyes as he panted through the pain and saw Peter's sad eyes, "What were you thinking?! This will kill you!"

  Derek grunted out, "I have ... to do it... Stiles...." The werewolf couldn't get out anything more.

  "Are you sure you want to do this?" Derek nodded and Peter ushered for Scott, "Hold his head up. He needs to finish the drink."

  Scott held up his alpha's head and lightly stroked his hair, "Why are you going to make him finish it if it'll kill him?"

   Peter slowly poured the rest of the drink down Derek's mouth, "It's what he wants. That's it Derek. Swallow. It'll be over soon."

   Tears started to roll down Derek's face and Peter set the empty glass down. Peter pulled his quivering nephew into his lap and stroked his hair, "Go get a bowl of cool water and a cloth Scott and bring them back." The beta nodded and quickly did what he was asked.

   Peter wrang out the soft material and gently dabbed Derek's forehead as he mused aloud, "Why would you do this nephew? Hmmm? You know what it did to your older brother. He wasted away until Riley got over himself. Stiles loves you. There's no bond more perfect. It's better than the one shared between your parents."

   Derek shook his head and cried violently, "He asked..... for it to be... broken."

   Peter's eyes flashed blue and they refused to turn back. Scott finally demanded answers, "Someone tell me what the fuck is going on here! What does Stiles have to do with this?"

   "You can't.... tell... Stiles," Derek demanded and Scott nodded in agreement.

   Peter answered as he continued to sooth Derek, "He's broken the mate bond between Stiles and him. It's possible, but not ideal. Apparently this is what Stiles asked for. Derek's experiencing his soul being torn apart for this to happen. Unfortunately, he'll die in two moons from now. It's the price that has to be paid when you mess with nature's laws."

   Scott had tears in his eyes, "Two months? That's all he has left?"

   Peter nodded solemnly, "Unless the cure is administered."

   Scott looked at Derek, "Did you make it just in case?"

  Derek shook his head, "Won't need it.... Stiles asked.... for this."

  Scott and Peter tried to comfort Derek the best they could until sunrise when the pain finally stopped and Derek passed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Next chapter will hopefully be up by Sunday. You can yell at me if it isn't.  
> Translation of Latin: Break the bond, break my life. Mates no longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up an hour before Sunday. Nice! Happy mutant bunny day!

  It took three days for Derek to wake up. Peter kept assuring Scott that he would be fine, but towards the end of the second day, even he was worried, but he didn’t say anything about it.

  "We need to take him to Deaton! What if he's dying?" Scott yelled.

  Peter didn't remove his worried gaze from his nephew's body, "He is dying. He'll wake up soon enough and might have a few weeks of good health. Stiles and him had a True Mate bond. It's very very rare. More so than a True Alpha. Did Derek tell you why he's training you?"

   "No. He didn't."

   "He's giving you the training that he didn't have. You're going to be the next Alpha. It would've passed down to me, but you, Scott, you have the makings of a True Alpha."

   "What if I don't want it? What if I refuse?" Scott asked - more for curiosity but partially because he wanted _Derek_ to be the alpha.

   Peter shot him a glare as he re-wetted the cloth, "You don't have a choice. Even if you refuse the training, the power will skip me and go to you. It's just how it works."

   Scott nodded sadly and held Derek's hand between his. Derek started to flinch and whimper in his coma like rest. Scott frowned deeply and looked to Peter, “Can I draw the pain away now?”

   The older man shook his head gravely, “Do you think I would let him suffer like this if I could draw out some of the pain? You can’t ease a broken heart.”

  “What’s going to happen to him?”

  Peter had tears in his eyes as he shook his head - refusing to answer. Maybe if he didn’t talk about it, it wouldn’t come into play. Maybe if he didn’t talk about it, Stiles would be back in time to fix things. Maybe.

  The worried uncle started to dab away at the sweat beads along Derek’s face. The wolf beneath him groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He sleepily batted at the washcloth near his eye like a kitten with a piece of string and let out a soft yawn. Derek went to push himself up, but Peter held him down, “Stay. You’ll be week. You’ve been out for a few days. Mind telling me why you’re going through with this horribly thought out plan? Hmmm?”

  “It’s all my fault. I hurt Stiles and he wants our mate bond broken. I lost my mate,” Derek looked as if he were in the verge of tears,

  “Why would Stiles do such a thing?”

   “I thought he was cheating… He just always smelt so strongly of Isaac. I couldn’t even smell any traces of my scent on him.”

   Scott had a hopeful look in his eyes, “You guys can still fix things. Deaton can make the cure and you’ll take it and everything will be okay again.”

   Derek groaned as he was slowly helped up into a sitting position by Peter, “It isn’t that simple Scott. Deaton can’t make it. There has to be a love between the person making it and the person taking it,” the wolf struggled to bit back sobs of pain, “Why does it hurt so much? I feel like I was shot several times over.”

   Peter bit his lip, “You shouldn’t be in pain still. This is quite concerning. Did you do the ceremony right?”

   “Yes. I followed it to the letter,” Derek snapped, “Can you guys go? I’ll be fine in a bit.”

    Peter reluctantly nodded and grabbed Scott’s arm and manhandled him out of the room - swiping the old tome on the way out. Once they were far enough away, Peter pushed the book into Scott’s hands.

   “Something’s going wrong. Bring the book to our lovely vet and see what he knows. Do not tell Stiles what’s going on. Worst case scenario, I’ll convince him. Got it?”

    Scott nodded as he held the worn book in his arms. Peter gestured for him to get in and he sat in silence on the ride to Deaton’s as Peter talked, “Things are happening differently than the last time I saw this happen. His older brother Austin happened to find his mate in the son of probably the most homophobic prick in town. As you can imagine, it wasn’t pretty when Riley’s father found out. Riley broke Austin’s heart and demanded that he removed the mate bond.

    “Talia was able to keep Austin from performing the ritual for almost a year until Austin demanded to be able to do it. The pain after the drink was the same, but he woke up a few hours after sunrise. He was healthy for the better part of two weeks until he was hit my the pain again. After that, it was a very quick fall from health. Riley came back before it was too late and was able to administer the cure. Derek was 10 at the time. It seems like a lifetime ago.

   “I really hope I’m wrong, but I think it has to do with the true mate bond they share. I have a few contacts further south that might be able to give us answers. I’ll be a few days, but until then, train and work with Deaton to find an answer. And please for God’s sake, do NOT tell Stiles what is going on. The ritual has a built in kill switch, if you will, where the mate will think of the other and hopefully come back to fix things. You can’t mess with it.”

   Peter pulled into the parking lot and gave Scott a pleading yet commanding look, "Deaton helped with Austin's ritual. He made the cure last time. He can do it again."

    Scott nodded as he shut the door and headed inside. Deaton looked at Scott in mild confusion when he pressed the book into his chest, "We need your help."

~

 Derek barely contained his pain as he got up out of the bed. He couldn't just stay in bed all day. Besides, someone was downstairs.

  He almost made it to the door when another shot of pain ran up his side, causing him to have to sit down. THere was a loud echoing knock on the door and Derek forced himself to move through the pain to open the door.

  John was on the other side of the door, “I’m glad I caught you at home. I wanted to see how you were doing. Stiles was asking about... Are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out."

   Derek tried to mask the pain he was feeling, but John pushed through the door and manhandled him onto the couch. "Were you shot or poisoned by that wolf stuff?"

   "No. I'll be fine. It's just the after effects of breaking the mate bond," Derek explained through gritted teeth.

   “I’ll get Stiles down here. I know my son. He never stops caring. He’ll want to fix things to the point where you won’t have to suffer,” the sheriff pulled out his phone and Derek yelled.

   “NO! …. I mean you can’t. It doesn’t work that way. Part of the ritual means that he has to figure it out by himself. He has to want to fix things. You can’t talk to him about me. Promise me.”

   “What happens if I do?”

   “The ceremony would collapse basically and kill both of us. You understand why you can’t say anything right?”

   “Yes. I promise not to say anything,” John replied thinking What kind did Derek do to break the bond?

~

  Deaton looked at Scott and replied, “I was wondering when you were going to show up.”

  “We need you to make the cure for the ritual that Derek performed. Something’s wrong. Peter says that things are happening to fast. You did it before. Can’t you do it again?”

  Deaton lead Scott back to his office and Scott sat across from him, “This is a very familiar sight. I think Peter was mistaken.  I didn’t make the cure last time. I couldn’t since I never loved Austin in any way.”

   “Then who did? Better yet who can?”

   “Derek made the cure last time. He showed up just like you did - albite a lot younger - and shoved this book into my hands and told me to fix his brother. My question is, why do you care so much? Why do you want to save Derek?”

  Scott had a confused look on his face, “Why wouldn’t I want to save him? He’s my Alpha and my older brother that acts like a badass. We’re family.”

  Alan’s face broke out into a cryptic smile, “That’s the answer I was looking for.”

  “Okay then. I answered your question. Now answer mine. Who can make the cure?”

  “You of course. You’re the one that has to make it.”

  Scott saved his questions for a different time, “How do I make it?” Deaton opened the book and searched for the spell before turning it back to Scott.

  “When Derek came in for some of the supplies, I made sure to get the ingredients for the cure. Derek insists that he won’t need it, but a cure should always be made.”

  Anger rushed through the wolf, “YOU gave him the supplies! Why would you do that?”

  “Calm down Scott. You have to realize that if I refused, Derek would have found them through someone else that wouldn’t have cared if they were wrong or think about the cure. The ritual Derek performed is very unstable and everything has to go right. It's all about nature's balance. It's something that shouldn't be messed with."

    The wolf took a shuddering breath as he tried to calm himself, "I understand. How do I give him the cure? The book only says about how to make it."

  "You can't. You can make it, but Stiles himself is the only one who can give it to Derek. It's about restoring the balance that Derek's actions threw off."

   _"Shit!_ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter ~ more Stiles and more on Derek's issues. Hopefully will be posted by Friday. Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

     Deaton had left Scott with the book to read over the cure as he went to check on the person who just arrived. His fingers traced over the thick parchment and cursive letters as he read each word meticulously - careful not to miss a single letter.

_** Pango Anima: ** _

_Ingredients:_

_Ambrosia - three petals dried in sunlight for reciprocated love_

_Primrose - one whole flower soaked in the oil of Aloe to heal your mate and bond_

_Seeds of Heliotrope - twelve for your eternal love_

_Rosemary - dried for remembrance_

_Forget-me-not - petals bec_ _ause you remembered_

_Rose oil - for our love_

_Bamboo - for our growth_

_Bloodroot - to cure the death_

_Water of the Cactus - to strengthen the bond_

_Juniper - to cleanse the soul_

_Mistletoe - to power the cure_

_Raspberries - to direct the healing_

_Oak - for the resilience it has_

_Melted beeswax_

  Scott looked over all of the ingredients on the table, everything he needed was there. No more no less. It was clear that Scott couldn’t make a single mistake. He hadn’t even began to make it and he was feeling crushed by the pressure of it. How did Derek even manage it when he was 10? This was fucking insane! One mistake and both Derek and Stiles would be dead. The nervous beta bit his lip and continued to read.

_Instructions:_ _**The ingredients must be prepared and the cure finished before high noon on the day of the new moon directly after the ritual.**_

__

_1)  Dry the ambrosia petals, if not already done, and carefully cut each petal in half_

_2) Soak the primrose in a bowl of aloe until placed in (must be for over an hour)_

_3) Peel the bamboo - place the skin (must be long enough to tie with)  and leaves to the side - and thinly slice from one end to the other so you have several discs_

_4) Place 6 seeds of Heliotrope into a mortar with the juniper and bloodroot and crush into a fine powder_

_5) In a pot, pour the rose oil in and the water from a cactus._

_6) Crush the raspberries and place the juice into the pot_

_7) Start a fire with the oak wood and place the mistletoe in the flames and place the pot over the flame._

_8) Throw in the ambrosia petals, the remaining six seeds of Heliotrope, the powder you made and stir well._

_9) After stirring, add the rosemary, Forget-me-nots and  bamboo disks to the mix and pull off the flame._

_10) In a glass jar, pour the Aloe oil in to it and place the bamboo leaves carefully over the oil and place the primrose on it_

_11) Once the contents of the pot have cooled, pour into the jar and seal it with an unburnt piece of oak and tie the bamboo skin around the jar (not all has to be used) in at least one band._

_12) Seal the jar with the melted wax and let the cure sit for a week at **minimum**_.

    Deaton came back into the office holding a cat carrier, “You’ll need to make the cure soon. There’s a small camping grill in the back room and a pot. You can use those while I see what’s wrong with little Splash here. You’ll be fine Scott. I believe you can do this.”

    Scott nodded and went and grabbed the grill and pot from storage and started to make the cure. He wouldn’t mess this up.

~

  Stiles sat curled up on the couch as he watched shitty rom-coms. He would never admit it, but they always made him feel a bit better inside. That was exactly why he was watching them. No matter what he did, the teen couldn’t get Derek out of his mind. If it wasn’t Derek’s face as he smiled, it was the face he had when they broke up.

  His body craved Derek's arms around him. His lips begged to feel Derek's own soft full lips against his. He missed his mate more than anything else. He wished he could turn back time and try and fix things with his Sourwolf.

   Maybe Derek didn't want to fix things between them. Derek never tried to call him after the call from his father. Derek never bothered to tell him that he was moving out. Fresh tears sprang to his eyes. How could Stiles handle Derek really moving on from him?

   He mindlessly pulled out his laptop and started to work on his paper for Mythology - of course it was on the prospects of mates of werewolves. Derek had rolled his eyes when Stiles had told him about the topic, but kissed him on the cheek and growled into his ear, “Why don’t you do a bit of personal hands on research?” They ended up spending the rest of the night in bed. Stiles touched his cheek softly as he felt the phantom sensation of Derek’s kiss. A tear fell slowly from his eye and he couldn’t help but remember the way Derek would always wipe away his tears and kiss his eyes - once each - before kissing his forehead then his lips as he held him tightly. Stiles was too prideful to call Derek. He wanted Derek to come for him. He wanted Derek to try to win him back. He couldn’t understand why Derek thought he was cheating on him.

   “I miss you Derek. Please come back home to me.”

~

  Scott rushed to the loft when Derek had called. He sprinted inside, fully expecting Derek to be in antagonizing pain. He definitely wasn’t expecting to be tackled the second he stepped in. Scott groaned and looked up at Derek, “What the-”

    Derek pushed himself up, Rule one, alway pay attention. Training starts now.” Scott glared at Derek but took his hand when it was offered to him only to be thrown onto his back again, “Rule number two, help yourself. You’re your best defence in a fight.”

    Scott pushed himself up and brushed the dust off of his clothes, “Glad to see you’re doing better. Why are you beating me up?”

    “You have to learn to fight like an Alpha. There’s a lot we need to cover and half the time to do it in. Every day you will be here, training.”

     _Shit. What about the cure?_ “I do have to work.”

    Derek growled, “Fine. Five days a week you’ll be here.“

    “I can live with that. Anymore rules oh wise one?”

    Scott flinched when he was back handed and rubbed his skull. Derek growled out, “Yeah, don’t be a smart ass.”

    “When did the pain go away? You were in pretty bad shape for awhile there.”

    “It comes and goes. I’ll be fine. We need to get you trained.”

    “You aren’t fine! Derek, you’re dying and there’s nothing we can do about it. There’s nothing I can do about it. Stiles wouldn’t want this! Can’t you just cancle the spell?”

   “It doesn’t work that way. Stiles wants this. I’m… I’m doing what’s best for my mate even if he doesn’t want me anymore.”

    Scott had tears in his eyes and Derek pulled him into his arms without a second thought, “It’ll be okay Scott. You’ll make a great Alpha.”

   “Wh-what about you ththough?”

   Derek nuzzled into his neck, soothing the beta with his scent, “I’ll get to be with my family again. I’ll get to see my Mom and Dad and Eric and Austin and Emily and Laura - everybody.”

   “I don’t want you to go away though. I don’t want you to die.”

    “I know Scott. I know.”

    “Why did Stiles even ask his from you? Why would he do something like this?”

    Derek rubbed his back to try and sooth the beta, “Don’t blame Stiles for this. He’s doing what he needs to do for himself.”

    Scott nuzzled deeper into Derek’s neck, “It’s just not fair.”

   “I know Scott. I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will probably be posted Friday. I keep getting where I want to get faster than I thought I would. Yay!!


	5. Chapter 5

 Scott took the piece of oak and carefully shaped it to fit the jar. He grabbed the melted wax with a spoon and created a strong thick wax seal. Deaton watched Scott’s meticulous actions as he tied the bamboo strips around the wax.

  “Well done Scott. It’s perfect. All we need to do now is wait for a week and pray Stiles comes back in time to give it to Derek.”

  Scott nodded and handed the jar to Deaton, “I have to go in for training.”

  “Here. Take this to Derek. Mix a bit of the powder into a glass of water and it should help him with the pain. If the timing is going right, he’ll start experiencing unbearable pain soon.”

  “He’s already experiencing pain. He has been since he woke up from the spell. Peter thinks that it has something to do with the true mate bond.”

  The druid frowned deeply and pulled out a book, “That’s concerning. I’ll see what I can find.”

  Scott nodded and Alan watched as Scott drove off on his motorcycle. Before setting the cure on his desk. Alan was amazed with how perfect it was. It was even better than Derek’s when he made it. The floating herbs gave off glints and shimmers as they swirled around by the power of the mistletoe. It was breath-taking.

   

~

  

  Derek threw Scott across the loft and growled out, “COME ON! FIGHT! You can’t lose! Beat me! COME ON!”

  “I can’t do this! I’m not an alpha, Scott yelled back. These training sessions were really getting on his nerves. If he wasn’t being thrown around, he was being yelled at.

   “An alpha has to be able to fight. If you lose, the rest of the pack is in danger. You will be an alpha. Got it?”

  “There’s more to being an Alpha than fighting Derek!” Scott insisted.

  Derek felt the starting of another wave of pain and leaned against the wall, “You’re right. I’ll teach you more about the wolf and treaties. Can you get a glass of that stuff Deaton got for my pain please? We’ll take a break.”

  “Okay. I need to call Stiles though. He wanted me to come up there this week, but I can’t leave you alone like this.”

  “That’s fine. Just be…. Quick,” Derek could already feel the ceaseless yanking along his chest growing stronger. He listened to Scott talk to his ex-mate and felt another - stronger - wave of pain roll over him and he passed out from the intensity, falling with an echoing thump.

~

  Stiles hated being in this townhouse by himself. It just wasn't the same without Derek there. Whenever he would call his father, he would refuse to say anything about Derek and absolutely wouldn't pass on any messages for him. All he would say was "You have to figure this out for yourself kiddo."

  Stiles had tried to call Derek but his phone was off every time he called until yesterday when the number was discontinued.

  He wanted to go back home to check on the Sourwolf and apologize, but he was too busy. It's not like he could skip school or work to go down for a few days. He only had another month and a half until thanksgiving break. He could go back then unless he magically got a weekend off.

  Stiles really wondered how Derek's been doing. It's been a little over a month since he's left. It didn't help that no one would say anything about the werewolf - even Scott.

  Hell, Scott refused to talk to him longer than five minutes. Even when he would talk to him, he was always short and frankly kind of rude. At least Isaac was still there for him.

  Stiles was chopping up bell peppers for the stir fry he was making when Hungry Like the Wolf started to play. Scott. The teen wiped off his hands and answered the phone, “Hey Scotty. Glad you called. I actually wanted to talk to you.”

   “Hi. I just wanted to tell you that I’m not going to make it up there this weekend. But I kind of have to go.”

  “Don’t hang up. Why are you being such a shitty friend? It really hurts dude. You never talk to me, even when you do, you don’t say anything. What the Hell? Did I do something to piss you off? You should be talking to me about these things.”

   Stiles could feel Scott’s kicked puppy face through the phone, “I’m sorry Stiles. Most of the time, I’ve just been super busy. Derek’s having me do a lot of training and I barely have time to sleep let alone have a social life.”

    “Why is he training you? Is there an issue down there? Do I need to come back home? How bad is it?”

    “Stiles! Let me talk. The training is just some more Second stuff. There’s a bit of an issue, but we’re handling it. Don’t worry about it.” Now that caused Stiles to worry. Whenever someone says ‘Don’t worry about it’ you panic. Before Stiles could say anything, Scott cut him off, “Look, I want to talk to you, but I just can’t. I’m really busy. Shit. I have to go. Sorry for being a shitty friend. I’ll call you later. Bye Stiles.”

   Stiles didn’t like the way Scott sounded. Don’t need to worry my ass. I’m going down there tonight. He quickly finished the meal and packed an overnight bag and hopped into the Jeep.

~

 

  Scott heard Derek fall and quickly got off the phone. He grabbed the glass and ran to the werewolf. Gently, Scott lifted Derek’s head and forced his mouth open and poured the sweet smelling liquid into his mouth. The Alpha started to sputter and Scott immediately pulled the glass away from his lips.

   Derek tried to push himself up, but his arms refused to hold his weight. Scott pulled Derek up by his armpits and dragged him to the couch to sit down. Derek bent over the side of the armrest and threw up an electric blue substance - covering the cement floor. The beta felt himself gag but he handed Derek the glass, “Drink this.”

   Derek obeyed and slowly sipped the mysterious liquid while Scott cleaned up the vomit. “What the hell is this stuff?”

  “I’m dying. My body is dealing with my soul breaking. Weres rarely throw up. Only times are morning sickness, wolf’s bane poisoning, and this,” Derek explained.

   “You really are dying. Aren’t you?” Derek nodded sadly, “What else is going to happen? What’s next? I’m scared.”

   “I’ll lose my strength, my wolf will die, I’ll become human, then two days after, I won’t wake back up. It’ll only get worse Scott. It’s okay to be scared, I am too. You can’t show it,” Derek opened his arms and Scott immediately rushed into them causing Derek to wince.

   “Can I take the pain away?” he asked in a childlike manner.

   “I’m okay pup. You can’t ease heartbreak,” Derek explained softly as he rubbed the teen’s back. Scott continued to nuzzle into Derek’s neck and the two fell asleep cuddling.

**Three hours later, they were woken up by a loud, “What the fuck is this?!?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunn Dun Duuuunnnnn! Who do you think it is?  
> Next update on Wednesday probably.  
> ****Edit: I lied. Next update tomorrow***


	6. Chapter 6

   Stiles felt betrayed. _Scott was with Derek? He’s already moved on to my **best friend**?_ “What the fuck is this?!?”

    Stiles watched Scott wake up and nuzzle Derek before standing up and wolfing out on the intruder. He let himself turn back when he fully registered that the intruder was Stiles... Who was crying?

   Derek tried to push himself up to greet his mate, but Scott pushed him back into the cushion and motioned for him to stay put. Derek shrugged and took the glass and finished the contents.

   "Hey Stiles. Why are you down here?" Scott asked.

   The ganguly teen glared at his so called best friend, "I was worried about you two. Didn't realize you were ... Preoccupied. My bad," he turned to leave and Derek finally  spoke up.

   "Stiles! Wait. You-you came back?" Derek's inner wolf was cheering, _Mate! Mate's back! Mate loves us! Mate! Mate!_

    Yup. My bad. I'm going to go," Stiles barely contained the shutter in his voice. Derek whined loudly, _Don't leave. Mate? Mate?_ Stiles turned around sharply and his eyes pierced him with the glare sent his way, "YOU don't get to act all butt hurt about this! You chose this!"

   Derek let out a barely audible whimper as he retreated into himself, _mate?_ His inner wolf felt betrayed and was itching to let out a mournful howl. Derek spoke softly, as if he was scared of being berated for talking. Hell, he probably would be. "Stiles?"

  The teen looked away from him and Derek forced himself to stand up on his weak shaky limbs. Scott moved to help him but Derek shook off any help, "Stiles? Look at me please."

   He shook his head as he turned back around, "No. You don't even deserve that. Fuck you Hale. I hope you die. Scott, I thought you were a better friend than this. I honestly can't believe you right now. Fuck you too." Stiles took a deep breath before storming out if the loft.

   Scott looked torn between staying with Derek and following Stiles. Derek chose for him, "Go. Fix things with Stiles. I'll be fine," when the beta didn't move, Derek bellowed out, "GO!"

   Scott nodded and left with one last worried look. It took two minutes after Scott was gone for Derek to collapse. He bit back his howls of pain as his eyes rapidly shifted back and forth uncontrollably.

   The Alpha tried to pull himself up, but only succeeded in falling flat on his face. Bile rose up his throat and he quickly turned his head to the side just as he threw up all over himself. God, I'm fucking pathetic. No wonder Stiles wants nothing to do with me.

   Derek felt a tear escape from his eyes and that one drop broke the damn holding a month's worth of tears. He was stuck on the floor covered with throw up, crying his eyes out. The once proud Alpha was nothing more than a filthy whimpering infant.

~

  Stiles stomped up the stairs to his old room and slammed the door shut hard enough for it to echo across the house. He threw himself onto the bed and let himself cry.  He didn't even flinch when he felt a warm hand on his back, "Go away Dad. I need to be alone."

   "Good thing I'm not your dad," Scott said softly.

  "Even worse. Get out! Never talk to me again," Stiles grumbled out, words muffled by his soft blue pillow.

   "Please talk to me. What happened back there?"

   Stiles turned around and Scott flinched at the devastated look on his best friend's face, "I can't believe that you're already with Derek! How could you? How could you do that to me?!"

  "What? I'm not with Derek. We just fell asleep," Scott defended himself.

   "Holding each other! Don't act innocent! If you aren't together then why was Derek holding you like he used to hold me? Huh? Do you want to explain that one to me?"

   "I don't think I can. I want to, but I really don't think I can tell you."

  "Figures. Get out McCall. Don't fucking talk to me ever ag-" Stiles's yelling was interrupted by Scott's.

   "I'm not with Derek!" "You two are fucking!" "Derek's like my brother!" "What happened to best friends for life?" "How could you think I would do that to you?" "I'm all heart broken and you're fucking my ex behind my back!" "That's rich coming from you!" "What the fuck-"

   "Hey hey hey! Guys! What the Hell is going on here?" John yelled over two as he pulled them apart and pushed Scott to the desk chair.

  "He's fucking Derek." "He's being an idiot!" The two teens responded at the same time.

  John raised his hand to hush them before he spoke, "One at a time. Stiles? Don't even think about talking over him Scott. You'll have your chance. Same goes for you Stiles."

  "He's with Derek Dad! They're fucking and it hurts. Scott's supposed to be on my side."

   John shot Scott a look when he tried to interrupt, "Why do you think that?"

  "I went to the loft when I got to town and those two were on top of each other and Derek was holding him like holds me!... Like he used to hold me.

  "It hurts Dad. Derek's already moved on from me. I'm not ready to let him go."

   The sheriff sighed, "I understand Stiles, but you were the one that didn't want to try and fix things. Scott, your turn."

  "He thinks I'm with Derek but I'm not! I'm not even gay or into dudes at all. It was a rough day and we fell asleep. That's all there is to it."

  "Bullshit!"

  "Stiles! Not your turn. Why was Derek holding you?"

  "I was upset, he was just trying to comfort me. I just can't cope with all this shit going on. It's too hard."

  John nodded, "Is there anything you want to add Stiles?"

  "Can I ask a question?" John nodded and Stiles continued, "What's going on down here? What shit is happening?"

  Scott shook his head, "I-I can't tell you. I really want to, but I can't. Derek has to tell you or you have to figure it out on your own. I'm sorry."

   "Why can't you tell me?"

   "I can't tell you that either! My hands are tied. I'm sorry."

   "What the fuck? Why not?" Stiles yelled. He hated being out of the loop.

  Scott didn't answer. Instead he stood up and hugged Stiles, "I'm sorry. I have to go check on Derek. You'll understand soon enough. Just please figure it out okay? I really need you to."

~

 Peter walked up the stairs to the loft in a rush. He really needed to talk to Derek about what he found out from the other emissaries.

  He opened the door when no one answered and paled when he saw Derek on the floor. He sprinted to the alpha and fell to his knees, ignoring the throw up on the floor around him and checked his pulse. Peter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he felt the strong pulse. His ears opened and he took in the strong sound of Derek's heartbeat as he breathed out in relief. He gently shook Derek awake.

  Derek looked up at his uncle with puffy red eyes and a tear streaked face with the neon vomit covering his front, "Uncle Peter?"

  The man felt tears spring to his eyes at the wrecked sight of his nephew, "Yeah. It's me pup. Let's get you cleaned up. Okay?"

  "I-I can't get up. I keep falling."

  Peter nodded as he tried to mask the worry pouring out of his pores. He scooped Derek up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. He sat him down on the toilet after starting the water  and putting the plug in.

  "Arms up," Peter commanded softly and Derek obeyed. He removed Derek's clothes and threw them in the trash can before picking up his nephew and placing him into the warm water. It was just like decades before when Peter would have to give Derek baths when he was little.

   Peter couldn't hold back the small smile from the memories of shampooing Derek's hair into a little Mohawk as he turned the water off.

  Peter rolled up his sleeves and poured some body wash onto a soft washcloth and started to clean the throw up off of Derek. After his chest was clean, Peter drained the dirty water and refilled the bath. "Remember all the times I had to bathe you? You never wanted to take a bath until you were 8 and your mom always made me give them to you."

   Derek smiled at the memories, "Yeah. I remember. You always messed with my hair," Peter continued to shampoo Derek's hair and manipulated it into little devil horns, "Like now."

   Peter only smirked and changed the hair into a Mohawk, "I have to entertain myself somehow."

  Derek only rolled his eyes and leaned into Peter's touch. It was nice to be taken care of. "Stiles is back. He stopped by the loft today."

   "Really? Is he going to fix things?" Peter asked, filled with hope for the first time in years.

   Derek shook his head, "N-no. He thinks Scott and I are together. Scott went to try and fix things with him. It's fine. I still have a month and a half to fix things, right? I know Scott made the cure. I'm not mad though."

  Peter felt tears spring to his eyes as he washed out Derek's hair, "Not exactly. I talked to a few emissaries and you only have two weeks left."

  "What!? What are you talking about?"

  "You had a true mate bond. It's so rare and it's a crime to break it in nature's eye. You're dying faster because of it," Peter trailed off and drained the water again, this time scooping Derek out and helping him up.

  Derek gratefully took the offered towel and wrapped it around his waist and let Peter pick him back up and take him to his bed. Derek curled up on his bed as Peter grabbed some clothes for him and helped him get dressed.

   Peter removed his shoes and changed his own goo covered clothes and got in bed with Derek and held him tightly. He wasn’t ready to let his nephew go.

   Derek let himself be lulled to sleep by the warmth of his uncle and the smell of pack surrounding him. When Scott came in, Peter put his index finger to his mouth signaling Scott to be silent before ushering him to join them. Scott removed his shoes and climbed onto the bed on the other side of Derek, careful not to wake him. Derek stirred in his sleep a bit before nuzzling back into his uncle’s side. His wolf was calmed, he was surrounded by pack. He was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is shorter, but will be posted tomorrow morning.


	7. Chapter 7

   After Scott was gone, Stiles turned on his father, “What the Hell?! ‘You were the one that didn’t want to fix things’? You’re supposed to be on _my_ side! You even accused me of cheating on Derek and had the balls to blame me when he broke my heart. He hurt _me_ and you sided with him then too! _I’m your son_. Does that mean nothing to you? Am I not important enough?”

   “I am! I really am Genim. Your mother would've been so much better with this. I’m not perfect. Sorry to disappoint you; I only want what’s best for you. Goodnight,” John said quietly with his shoulders slumped as he shuffled out of the room. He was never really good at the comforting stuff; that was always Claudia’s specialty. He didn't need his own son to remind him that he’s a horrible parent. He ignored the soft, “Dad?” that followed him.

   John took of his uniform and changed into his sleepwear before he climbed into bed to try and get some sleep before his next shift, but it was pointless. He couldn't sleep knowing that his own _son_ thought he was a horrible father.

~

   Derek was awoken by a gentle hand and the smell of eggs and french toast. Derek rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before Peter helped prop him up with the many pillows on the bed. “You need to eat. I made you breakfast.”

   Derek nodded and picked up the fork from the lap tray and started to eat. Peter sat down beside him in the armchair he pulled up to the bed. “Are you feeling any better?”

  “Yeah. I want to go and see Stiles, but I don’t think he’ll want to see me,” Derek’s voice wavered a bit as his eyes watered.

  Peter kissed Derek’s forehead as he held his free hand tightly, “It’ll be okay pup. Cora is coming back to town tomorrow. I told her what was going on and she wants to be with you. Probably wants to kick Stiles’s ass too. We decided that we don’t want you to be alone any more. If I never showed up, who knows how long it would’ve been until you were able to get up by yourself. We’re worried.”

   “I understand. Are you going to go pick her up at the airport? I want to go,” Derek sounded almost childlike in Peter’s ears.

  “Yes. I was going to pick her up. Do you think you’ll be up for it?”

  “Yeah. We can bring some of the stuff that Deaton got for me. It’s supposed to help with the pain. It did a bit yesterday.”

  “Okay. Someone’s at the door. I’ll go see who it is while you finish eating.” Derek nodded and took a sip of the apple juice to pacify his uncle before he left the room. Peter always made the best french toast, and they had to be his favorite breakfast food.

   After a few minutes and a lot of muffled words, Peter came back upstairs with a silent Stiles trailing behind him. Derek’s whole face pereked up for a moment before he scolded himself for getting his hopes up again. Peter looked at Derek, “Is it okay that he’s in here?”

   “Yeah. I’m okay with it. Hi Stiles,” the wolf gave him a small wave.

   “Ummm … Hi. Can I talk to you?... Alone?”

   “Yeah. sure. Peter?”

   His uncle glared, “I don’t like this but okay. I’ll be right downstairs.”

   Derek rolled his eyes but patted the spot next to him on the bed, “Sit down. There’s plenty of room up here.”

   “I’m fine. I’ll sit in the chair,” Stiles answered awkwardly.

   Derek frowned for a second before schooling his features back into a neutral face. “Have you ever tried Peter’s French toast?”

   “I can’t say that I have.”

   Derek cut of a piece and placed the fork in Stiles’s direction, “Here, try it. It’s the best french toast you’ll ever have.”

    “Uhhh… no thanks,” Stiles answered awkwardly as he pushed the fork away. Derek’s eyebrows furrowed a bit but he took the fork away.

    “Oh. Okay. How’s school going? Did you finish your paper yet?”

     “Stop it! Derek, just.. just stop. I’m not here to make things up between us. I only came to see what was going on. I wanted to see what I could do.”

    Derek’s face fell as he pushed the tray away onto the other side of the bed and curled up on his side. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying as Stiles continued, “It’s just… You couldn’t trust me to not cheat on you. Then after you broke up with me, you treated me like complete shit. I don’t think I ever want to deal with that shit again. I’m not going to deal with _your_ shit again,” Derek felt his eyes water over as tears began to spill from his eyes, “All I want to know is what the Hell is going on here. Scott said that you had to be the one to tell me.”

   “I-I can’t. You won’t like it and you’ll be mad,” _If he doesn’t want to try and fix things, how am I supposed to tell him that he has to or I’ll die. I can’t tell him that. I can’t force him to be with me_.

   “Jesus fucking Christ! I want to fucking know! I hate being out of the loop. Just tell me. What’s going on?” Stiles raised his voice in frustration. He was tired of all the “Stiles can’t know anything” bullshit going around.

   “No Stiles! I can’t tell you.”

   “Do you know what? Fuck you. This… This here is why I don’t want to fix things between us. You never fucking talk. You never communicate with me. You never tell me what’s wrong. You never even try! What is going on?”

   Derek broke and let out a sob. He felt the sharp stabbing sensation in his heart and pulled his pillow close to his chest. Stiles was shocked. Derek never cried. He placed his hand on Derek’s shaking back as the wolf sobbed, “Der? I’m sorry. Please stop crying.”

  Derek only seemed to cry harder. He hated the fact that his mate didn’t want him back. He wanted Stiles to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. He didn’t want to die, but it was what Stiles wanted him to do. Peter stormed up to the room and picked Stiles up by the scruff of his neck and threw him out of the room. With blazing eyes, he glared the teen down, “Get out. Don’t you fucking dare put all the blame on Derek. You’re at fault too! Don’t come back until you figured out your shit. This here,” Peter gestured towards Derek, “is all your fault. Why are you still here?”

    Stiles ran from the loft and Peter immediately swept Derek up into his arms as he tried to sooth the wolf. Derek started to scream as he was overtaken by the pain again and let out a painful howl. Stiles heard it from his jeep and was torn between leaving and running back up there to see what was wrong. In the end, Derek mattered more to him. Stiles ran back up the stairs to the loft and burst in through the doors without bothering to knock and ran upstairs towards the heartbreaking screaming.

    He watched, horrified as Derek screamed out in pain and Peter tried to calm him down. “Take the pain away!” he shouted at Peter.

   “I can’t. There’s some powder stuff on the counter put a scoop of it into some water and bring it up here,” Peter ordered. Stiles was shocked into place as Derek leaned over and threw up a bright blue liquid, “Now!”

   The teen shook his head and fought Peter to pull Derek into his grasp, “You get it! I’m not leaving him like this!”

  Derek whimpered loudly before he threw up again down the front of himself causing a bit of it to land on Stiles, Peter growled harshly before running downstairs to get the medicine. Stiles pulled Derek tighter into his arms as he petted his sweat damp hair, ”It’s okay Der. It’s okay. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

  Derek whimpered out in a delirious state, “Mate. Need Mate. Need Stiles.”

  “I’m here big guy. I’m right here.”

   Derek shook his head and continued the pain induced babble, “Mate doesn’t love me. Mate doesn’t want to be mate anymore.”

   “I still love you Derek, I just don’t know how we could ever fix things between us. Maybe in a few years, after college probably. Maybe then we can try again.”

  Peter came back into the room while Stiles was speaking and moved to the other side of Derek and forced his mouth open. He poured small increments of the red liquid down Derek’s throat while coaxing him to swallow it down. After the glass was empty, Derek was asleep. Peter looked at Stiles, “Go shower. You’re covered in puke.”

   “What just happened?”

   “It’s exactly what you asked for. You chose for this to happen. Maybe you should rethink your choices on the mate bond.”

   “What the fuck?  I’m my own person. I can make my own choices. Maybe in a few years we can fix things, but I don’t think it’d be possible any sooner. I couldn’t have possibly caused this!”

   “It’ll be too late by then! You have less than two weeks at best to make up your mind. You’re worse than Riley. Get out and don’t come back until you figured your shit out.”

  “Fine then.” Stiles stormed out of the loft and headed home to change quickly before he headed to Deaton’s. He needed answers yesterday.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't sleep, you guys get the chapter earlier. Next update will be Wednesday. Hope you liked the update.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, I was surprised by how much hate I received. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy :)

   Alan looked up from his desk when Stiles sat down across from him. “I didn’t know that you were back in town. What can I do for you Stiles?”

   “I’m doing a paper on werewolf mates for my mythology class. Do you have anything I can use?” Stiles asked. He knew that he wasn’t going to get a direct answer from the vet.

  “Ahh. You go to Berkeley right? Is your teacher Mrs. Ariatli?,” Stiles nodded, “I know your professor. She’s an emissary too.” Deaton stood up and grabbed two books, one being the tome with the ritual Derek performed, “These should help. But, this one,” Deaton grabbed Derek’s stolen book, “is all about mating.”

   “Does it have anything in it about breaking mate bonds? That’s what I really need right now. I have a lot of the other stuff. Experience you know,” Stiles babled trying not to give himself away.

   “Why, yes. There’s only one ritual that exists for you to break a mate bond. This book has it. Is there anything else you need?”

   Stiles took the old book into his hands and shook his head, “Nope. Thanks Doc. I’ll bring the book back later.”

   Deaton smiled, “Don’t bother. It belongs to Derek. Scott was looking at it and left it here. Just return it to him when you’re done. I’m sure he won’t mind.”

  Stiles looked at the book and nodded again as he left calling out over his shoulder, “Will do. See ya.”

~

  Peter let Derek sleep for twenty minutes before he headed to the bathroom and started the water. As it was filling, he headed back to Derek’s room and gently woke him up.

  Once Derek opened his eyes, he spoke, “Can you stand up by yourself? We need to get you cleaned up.”

  Derek shrugged and moved his feet to the floor and shakily pushed himself up to his feet. He took a step towards the bathroom and could barely keep his balance. His uncle quickly wrapped an arm around him to keep him standing and helped walk him to the bathroom. “Are you going to be okay by yourself or do I need to help you again?”

  “I think I’ll be fine. I’ll call if I need you,” Derek said as he removed his shirt, “Thanks though. Do you think this stuff will come out?”

  “I doubt it. Just throw it away. I’m going to change your sheets.” Derek nodded and Peter left him bathe in peace.

  He quickly tore off the covers and the soft sheets and tossed the first two layers in a black trashbag along with two pillow cases. The rest he thought he would be able to savage and tossed the last sheet into the laundry basket.

   Peter pulled out some new bedding from the closet and swiftly remade the bed just as the water started to drain and then refill. After he finished, he took out his phone and sent Scott a text telling him to come over.

   It took ten minutes for the beta to get there and Peter quickly began to speak, "I  out what' happening to Derek. We have less time than we thought. He only has two weeks left."

  "Peter?" Derek called out and the wolf ran up to the bathroom, Scott following close behind, "I-I need help."

   Peter nodded and helped lift Derek out of the tub, "Bed or couch?"

   "Bed. I hate this. I can't even walk by myself anymore."

   "I'll figure something out. I promise. Scott, stay with Derek for a bit before I get back. Do not leave him alone for any reason. I'll be back in a few hours."

  Scott nodded and helped Derek get dressed and into the large bed.

   Peter bent down and placed a kiss on Derek's hair line, "I love you. I'll try not to be too long. Get some rest."

   "Love you too Uncle Peter. Scott, can you get my book off the dresser?" The beta nodded and handed him the book and Derek continued to read as Scott played on his phone.

    Peter left and drove to the next town over and stopped by the place where he got Austin’s wheelchair last time. When he walked in, the older man at the counter looked up at him and his face was painted by recognition.

   “Hello, sir. Aren’t you Peter Hale? You were in here years ago, but I have a good memory for faces. It’s good to see you. How is your.. son, was it?”

   “He was my nephew. I would say the same, but not under these circumstances. Austin passed away in a car accident a while ago.”

   “I’m very sorry to hear that. What brings you in here today?” the man pulled his glasses off and cleaned them with a cloth.

   “My other nephew, Derek, has been diagnosed with the same thing his brother had. He’s worse off though, and is already rapidly losing the use of his legs. I need a wheelchair for him that’s not too hard to move around, but stable enough not to slide by itself. I can pay for it in cash today. A cane would be lovely too, he’s very stubborn you see.”

   The man nodded and lead Peter to a display, “I would recommend the Graham-Field portable chair. It’s a bit pricey, but it’s the best quality for what you’re looking for. If that’s too expensive we have a few others,” Peter cut him off.

   “Price isn’t an issue. I’ll take it. Do you have any canes here too?”

   “Why, yes. We have one in every color just about. My own brother uses that silver one over there. He swears by it.”

   “I’ll take one of those too.”

   When the man rang the items up, Peter didn’t even flinch at the price. He pulled out four crisp hundred dollar bills and handed them over, “Keep the rest as a tip. Thank you for your help.”

   “Of course Peter. I know it isn’t easy seeing a loved one get sick, but miracles do happen. Maybe Derek will recover completely. Just pray and hope for the best and try to make him a comfortable as possible.”

   “Thank you. I do hope he recovers. Hopefully we’ll meet again under better circumstances,” Peter said before he took the two items home. He knew Derek was going to be pissed, but he wasn’t going to let him hurt himself trying to act like he was fine.

~

   The next morning, Peter felt a headache coming on. Derek absolutely refused to use the wheelchair or the cane.

   “We need to get on the road Derek. Get in the blasted chair before you hurt yourself again,” Peter gestured at the chair, “You already fell in the shower twice before you let me help you.”

   “I don’t care. I’m not using either of those... things. I’m fine.”

   “Derek Edward Hale, get your ass in that chair right now or so help me, I will do it myself and have you tied in by wolfsbane infused ropes. You can use the cane at the airport, but right now please get in the chair.” Peter stared his nephew down, and Derek caved, he did want to go pick up Cora.

   Just because Derek got into the chair didn’t mean that he had to like it. Peter rolled his eyes at Derek’s constipated grumpy puppy face with his eyebrows lowered and his arms crossed. The Beta pushed Derek into the elevator and couldn’t resist commenting, “Don’t be such a drama queen. This is for the best. Besides, you look like a constipated puppy.”

   Derek turned his head up and glared at his uncle while refusing to say anything. Peter would only find more entertainment if he spoke. Peter only rolled his eyes and mumbled something about over cocky alphas being more dramatic than a drag queen convention.

  

~

  Cora searched through the crowed for her uncle, but couldn’t find him anywhere. She slowly walked towards the bag pick up as she scanned through all the faces around her. When she hit a clearer spot, she spotted Derek on a silver cane with Peter right next to him, ready to catch him if he lost his strength again. Cora pulled her carry on up higher on her shoulder and ran towards the two men.

   Derek opened his arm while placing most of his weight and his little sister ran into them and squeezed Derek tightly, the alpha doing the same. “You should be in bed you stubborn asshole. Why did Peter let you come?”

   “He asked nicely. Who am I to say no?”

   “I asked to not have to use this stupid cain or that wheelchair. You didn’t let me do either of those,” Derek pointed out, “I missed you Cora.”

   “I missed you too bro. Let’s get you home and in BED before you pass out.”

   “Did you pack more than that bag?” Peter asked.

   “No. I have enough with me.” Peter nodded and the trio slowly walked back to the car to avoid straining Derek too much. Cora had one arm wrapped around her brother’s shoulder the entire walk to Derek’s soccer mom minivan.

   Peter and Cora helped get Derek into the passenger’s side before Cora hopped into the back and Peter in the driver’s seat.

  “Why the fuck would Stiles tell you to do this? He’s a fucking idiot. First thing I’m doing when we’re in Beacon Hills is finding that twerp and ripping him from limb to limb,” the female wolf growled out.

   “It’s not his fault. Don’t blame him. I did this to myself,” Derek whispered out as he turned away from his family’s disappointed faces and looked out the window, “You can do anything else, just don’t blame Stiles.”

  Peter sighed, “You’re too good for him Derek.”

**Derek never replied. _No, he’s too good for me._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will probably be around Friday.


	9. Chapter 9

    Stiles traced over the calligraphic letters spelling out True Mates. His eyes watered as he remembered the little moments with Derek.

_The living room was filled with the soft click click clicking of Stiles’s fingers over his keyboard and he searched through websites looking for any information on mating bonds. Derek snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist as he placed his chin on his mate’s shoulder._

_“Hey Sourwolf. Are there any ways to break a mate bond?” Stiles felt Derek tense up and start to pull away, “Don’t freak out. I was talking to Isaac about it and he said there had to be at least one way, if not dozens.”_

_Derek felt his heart break a little more, Stiles was going to leave him for Isaac. “Derek? You okay?” Stiles asked as he tilted his head up._

_Derek nodded, “Y-yeah. Fine.There’s only one way to break a mate bond. It’s not exactly ideal and can turn nasty really fast. Wolves rarely perform it because a mate is supposed to be for life, you know? It’s really complicated to make and even harder to reverse.”_

_“How do yo know that?” Stiles asked, part from curiosity and another part from thinking Derek looked into it to end their bond (he had been acting really distant lately)._

_“My brother Austin performed the ritual when I was 10. His mate, Riley, was the son of probably one of the most homophobic pricks on the planet and flipped when he found out that they were together and demanded they split up.”_

_“Did both of them die in the fire? You’ve never mentioned them before,” Stiles asked softly._

_Derek shook his head, “N-no. They were on a date when it happened. We were really close and I thought I could trust him when I told him about Kate,” Derek’s voice began to waiver, “I couldn’t keep all that guilt buried inside me, so I told him about how she used me.”_

_“How did he take it?” Stiles was honestly a little scared of what the answer was going to be._

_“Not well. He-he yelled at me, telling me that I was a fucking idiot that deserved to die. He would’ve killed me if Riley didn’t hold him back. Austin told me to kill myself and do the world a favor because I didn’t deserve to live. I ran away after that. Laura found me living on the streets in San Francisco almost a month later and told me that Austin and Riley died in a car crash. It still hurts when I think about it.”_

_Stiles had gotten out of his chair by that time and was holding Derek tightly, “I’m so sorry Derek. It’s not your fault. It never was your fault. Kate’s a fucking bitch and I’m glad Peter killed her. You were manipulated and used, none of that was ever your fault.”_

_Derek nodded and squeezed his mate tightly as he tried to keep from crying. Stiles was the only person he’s ever told about what Austin said to him, not even Laura could pull it out of him. Stiles rubbed Derek’s back, “We’re mates. I promise to never ask you to break our bond.”_

_“No, we’re true mates,” the werewolf whispered into Stiles’s lips as he kissed him softly, “Thank you Stiles. Thank you.”_

   Stiles sighed and continued flipping through the pages until he found the ritual and - after doing a well deserved happy dance - began to read the intro to the ritual. It didn’t take long, only a line (if even), to realize how bad this was. “Derek, you fucking idiot. Why?” Stiles muttered to himself as his face grew paler with each passing sentence.

~

  Cora sat down across from Derek and Peter in the armchair. They sat in peace and quiet for awhile before an idea popped into Cora’s head, “Where’s Austin? He wasn’t home during the fire. We can call him and have him help us out too. I know he’ll want to be with you through this Derek. Is he in New York? That’s where you and Laura were all that time.”

   Derek flinched at the mention of Austin and Peter had a sad smile on his face. Derek tried to push himself off the couch, but was stopped by Peter. “I know you were really close to Austin, but she doesn’t know. Cora, Austin died a month after the fire in a car crash. They rolled off a cliff and neither of them survived. Derek?” Peter looked at Derek who seemed to be on the verge of tears, “I miss him too. If he was still here, he wouldn’t have thought to leave your side for a minute. I promise.”

   Derek shook his head violently as he bit his lip until the metalic taste of blood burst across his tongue and Peter snapped in his face, “What’s wrong Derek? Do I need to get more of the medison?”

  “No. It’s just, Austin would’ve refused to be here. He’d probably be throwing a huge party in celebration because I’m dying. Laura would join in and I’d still be on the streets,” a tear rolled down Derek’s eyes, “wishing I was dead.”

   Derek managed to push his uncle off of him and ran as quickly as he could on a cane up to his room as the two beta’s were left in the dust with looks of shock on their faces. Once they managed to recover, they headed up to Derek’s room and each laid on Derek’s sides, successfully cocooning him from the outside world as they held the broken, crying man tightly.

   Peter managed to finally calm his nephew down after a solid thirty minutes, “It’s okay Derek. Can you tell us what happened between you and Austin? It’ll help. Why would you think that your brother would hate you that much?”

    Derek sniffled, “After the funerals, I told him about Kate - how she used me - and he flipped. His eyes started flashing and he told me that I didn’t deserve to have the same last name as the rest of the family. He almost killed me, but Riley held him back. Austin told… Austin told me to kill myself. Hhhe-he never tried to find me after I ran away.”

   Cora had tears in her eyes, “Did Laura at least look for you?”

   Derek shook his head, “Not until after Austin and Riley died. I guess she just didn’t want to be an Omega. It’s in the past now. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

   Cora buried her nose into Derek’s neck and scented him, “I’m sorry. I would’ve looked for you, but I was already across the border then.”

   “I’m sorry I didn’t look for you sooner. You should’ve been with Austin and Laura.”

   “I forgive you Derek. I love you. Please don’t give up just yet. I don’t want my last sibling to be dead too.”

    “I promise Cora, but Stiles has to want me back for the cure to work. Nothing else can stop this. He has to be the one to heal me,” Derek answered and was curious when Cora stood up, “What are you doing?”

   “I’ll be back. I need to talk to someone,” Cora shouted over her shoulder as she left. She had an idiotic human to deal with and a gravestone to yell at.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. Next update will be on Sunday probably.


	10. Chapter 10

   Stiles reread the cure and felt his heart shatter, he wouldn’t be able to save Derek. _No. I’m a spark. I can make this work_.

   The teen grabbed the book and his emissary supply bag and ran downstairs. He yanked down a large pot - not caring about how much noise he was making. The sheriff was awaken by the ruckus and headed downstairs to see what on earth his son was doing. Stiles had lit the gas stove and had already destroyed one of the oak chairs that the had, pulled one stick on the back off. John was too shocked to say anything as Stiles broke the wood up with a hammer.

   “What the hell are you doing? Do you know how much those chairs cost?”

    “Don’t know, don’t care. I need to save Derek. He’s dying,” Stiles explained as he ran outside and plucked a primrose, heliotrope, and several forget-me-nots.

    “What can I do?” John asked, he needed to help his son.

   “Go to the store and get a bamboo plant and raspberries. Oh, and a cactus.”

   His father nodded, “I’ll be back soon. Thirty minutes max. Love you.”

 “Love you too. Hurry.” Stiles focused back onto his work and shuffled through the cabinets until he found the rosemary. He yanked open his bag, ripping the zipper in the process, and desperately looked for the aloe, juniper, bloodroot, rose oil, ambrosia, and mistletoe murmuring “Come on! Come on! Where are you?” under his breath over and over. He would make this work for him.

   Stiles let out a loud whoop when he found what he needed and started to cut up the ambrosia petals. He threw the mistletoe onto the growing flame and placed the large pot over it and added the rose oil and petals. He put the primrose into a bowl of aloe and set it aside. The teen tore apart the heliotrope and through six seeds into the pot and the other six into a mortar. Throwing in twice as much as he probably needed of the bloodroot and juniper, Stiles started crushing the ingredients into a powder. He quickly got distracted and threw the rosemary into the pot and the petals.

   Suddenly he was picked up by his neck and pushed against a wall. Cora glared at Stiles in her beta form, “Give me one good reason not to kill you right now.”

   “Kill me if you want,” Stiles spat out, “Just let me save your brother first.”

   The een fell to his knees when Cora let go of him and transformed back to human, “You’re going to save him?” Stiles nodded, “How can I help?”

   Stiles pointed to the mortar, “Turn what’s in that to a powder. Then that broken chair over there, cut out a circle that will fit the jar over there.”

   Cora nodded and started working. Stiles was adding the forget-me-nots to the pot when the sheriff came back inside. “I got the things you needed. Anything else?”

  “Can you get one of the beeswax candles Mom used to make?” John nodded and grabbed the white one from the living room and placed it next to Stiles, “Thanks.” Stiles grabbed a smaller pot and placed that over another lit burner when Cora passed him the powder.

   “Thanks. Can you peel and slice the bamboo first? Claws will be good for this.”

   Cora pulled out the ten things of bamboo and made quick work of them as Stiles broke open the cactus and grabbed each end in turn with a pair of tongs and poured in the liquid. He stopped for a minute to stir the wax and added the powder to the pot. Cora threw in the bamboo slices as Stiles crushed the raspberries and threw them into the pot too.

   Cora was cutting up the disk of wood when Stiles’s timer went off. The teen took the pot off the fire and poured the aloe into a jar then added the leaves and the primrose. Cora took the pot and added everything in it to the mason jar before Stiles closed it with the oak and sealed it with the beeswax. He tied the bamboo skin around the jar several times and all three looked at the cure with held breath. Under their stares, the primrose crumbled to dust and the contents of the jar turned pitch black.

   “Is that supposed to happen?” John asked nervously.

   “No.” Stiles says, “We failed. Derek... “ tears started falling from Stiles’s eyes uncontrollably, “I was upset. I never wanted him dead.”

   “It’ll be okay Stiles. We’ll figure something else out. We have time don’t we?”

   “A month in a half Dad. Less than that even,” Stiles cried harder.

   “More like twelve days, ten where he’ll be awake. I’m sorry. I-I’m going to go be with my brother. We don’t have much more time together.”

   “Can I come with?” Stiles asked in a small voice. Cora nodded and they left to go to the loft. Stiles continued to cry on the ride there while Cora held a stone faced glare at the road. When they pulled into the parking lot, Stiles barely let the car stop before jumping out of it and scrambling up the stairs towards Derek.

  Derek smelt his mate’s scent and tried to run downstairs, but Peter stopped him with the cane, “If you’re going anywhere, use the cane. I bought it for a reason.”

  Derek growled but took the cane anyway - he really did need it but he would never tell Peter that - and headed down the spiral staircase just as a red-faced panting Stiles bursted into his loft. He could smell the extreme sadness rolling off his mate in waves and whimpered. Stiles’s head shot up and his eyes met Derek’s.

   “Derek? I-I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered out as he ran to the werewolf and held him tightly, “I don’t want you to die.”

   “It’s okay Stiles. I-I need to sit down. M-my legs…” Derek trailed off and gestured lamely to the cane in his hand.

   “Oh. Yeah. Shit. Here, put your arm over my shoulder,” Stiles said. He tried to keep from reacting to Derek’s touch as he held onto Derek’s waist and together, they walked to the couch and laid Derek down.

   “I can still sit up you know,” Derek grumbled out but it held no heat behind it, he was too happy that his mate was with him.

   “Shush Sourwolf. If I say you need to lie down, then you’re lying down,” Stiles said automatically like he did every time Derek was injured. Stiles looked around for a cushion to sit on and be next to Derek but the wolf pulled him on top of his body. Derek’s eyes watered a bit, pleading Please let me have this and Stiles only sighed softly. “I’ll stay here you big teddy bear. Has anyone ever told you that you look like a constipated puppy when you make that face?”

   “My sediments exactly,” Peter drolled out as he sauntered down the stairs and towards the couch, “Have you finally figured it out? I’m slightly disappointed, I figured you would have figured it out at the latest a few hours ago.”

    “I was busy trying to make the cure zombie wolf. I’m sorry Derek,” the teen’s bambi like eyes watered and a tear fell onto Derek’s face, “I-I was hurt. You broke my heart and I wanted to hurt you. I’m so s-so-sorry. I didn’t want you to die. Fuck, I just wanted you to try and fight for me This is my fault.”

   Derek cut Stiles off with a soft, tender kiss, “This isn’t your fault. It’s mine. I threw away the best thing that’s ever happened to me and didn’t even try to win you back. I want to make it up to you. Please Stiles, I don’t want to die, but I will if that’s what you want. You just need to say the word. Do what’s best for you.”

   Peter cleared his throat, “I’m going to leave you two alone. Call when you’re leaving Stiles, but you’ll need to stay until I get back.”

   “I will. I promise.” Peter seemed satisfied with his answer and grabbed onto Cora’s arm just as she walked in, and lead her outside. Stiles looked at Derek and sighed, “I want to work things out. I don’t want you to die, but the cure….” Stiles started to sob into Derek’s strong chest.

   “What’s with the cure? Stiles? I need you to talk to me. What’s wrong with the cure?”

  “It turned black. I watched it as the rose turned to dust and the entire thing turned black. It’s supposed to be-”

   “Clear  liquid that glitters and the primrose should spin by itself on the bamboo leaves. I know. I-I made the cure for Austin when he did it. There’s no going back. Fuck. I’m sorry Stiles. THis is all my fault. If I wasn’t such a fucking idiot, we’d still be in Berkeley holding each other and happy. Everything is always my fault. Maybe it would be for the best if I died. Austin was right,” tears were steadily falling out of both of their eyes, “I should’ve killed myself back then.”

   Stiles pushed himself up and glared at the werewolf, “Don’t you ever fucking say that again,” anger was bubbling inside him as frustrated tears fell from his eyes, “Don’t ever say that Derek.”

   Derek reached his shaky hand up and wiped away the tears falling from Stiles’s eyes, “I won’t. I promise. Shit, we’ll figure something out. Okay?” Stiles nodded into Derek’s hand cupping his cheek, “Worse case scenario, we spend every moment we can together until the next full moon. No fighting.”

    **“I still love you Derek.”**

**“I never stopped loving you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet. Next update will be on Monday. I need ideas, leave some.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I was going to post on Monday, but the wifi stopped working for a few days.

     After half an hour of the two sitting in silence, holding each other, Stiles spoke, “Can you just tell me why? Why did you think I would cheat on you? Why did you treat me the way that you did? It really hurt Derek.”

    The wolf looked so ashamed, “You always smelt like Isaac. My scent was gone, and yours was barely there. I ththought it was only a matter of time until you left me. It fucking killed me. It was like Isaac wanted to claim you as his mate. I thought I could expect more from my beta, but I didn’t want to say anything.

    “I let my wolf take control and I was too big of an idiot to ask you. Hell, I’m still scared of asking even if I know the answer. Part of me still doubts everything. You ditched me almost every date we had to hang out with Isaac. Shit Stiles, the last time you kissed me outside of the occasional peck was after I told you about Austin. That was a month before we broke up. What was I supposed to think?’’

   “I don’t know what else to say about the way I treated you except for ‘I’m sorry and I’m ashamed of what I did’. There’s nothing else I can say. You hurt me too. You were on a date with Isaac when I went to the coffee shop.”

  “Der... I didn’t know. Shit, that’s what you really thought?” Derek nodded slightly as a tear fell from his brilliant green eyes. Stiles tilted Derek’s chin, moving his head so they were looking eye to eye again, “I was never on a date with Isaac. Is that why you got Emily's number?” Derek nodded again, “I-I just thought you were trying to hurt me out of spite. I’m sorry Derek. I’m so fucking sorry. I did kind of forget about you. Fuck,“ Stiles leaned down and kissed Derek tenderly. The wolf beneath him seemed to purr in content as he nibbled on his mate’s lip. When they broke apart, Stiles kissed Derek’s forehead, “I promise never to forget you again.”

  “I don’t want to die Stiles. What am I going to do?”

  Stiles racked his brain for an answer, “My mythology teacher! We can get Peter to talk to her, she used to be an emissary. Maybe she’ll know what to do.”

  Derek nodded, “I’ll call Peter...Shit…. Get off me Stiles!”

  Stiles complied but felt hurt, “What the fuck dude? We were doing so well. You don’t look so goo-” Derek bent over and threw up the bright neon blue liquid, it coating Stiles’s shoes, “-d. What is this? Are you okay? I’m calling Deaton,” Stiles pulled out his phone and Derek stopped him.

  “Not Deaton. Call Peter. I need my uncle…. Fuck,” Derek groaned out as he threw up again. The wolf started to cough and was dry-heaving as he leaned over the side of the couch. Stiles pulled out his phone and called Peter as Derek started to whimper in pain.

  “This is Peter.”

   “Hey, can you come back to the loft, like now preferably,” Stiles asked as he went to grab a towel to clean the unnatural goo up.

   “I haven’t been gone ten minutes and you already have to leave? I was hoping you were going to talk things out with my nephew.”

   “We are- well were - and Derek got sick. He’s asking for you.”

   “Stiles!” Derek groaned out in pain from the living room.

   “Shit. I have to go, just get here soon.”

   “I’m five minutes away, two if I speed.”

   “Okay, just hurry.” Stiles hung up and ran back to Derek. He put one towel under Derek’s head - to act as a bib - and the other on the floor to absorb the almost fruity smelling liquid. He rubbed Derek’s back softly as the wolf continued to whimper and dry heave.

~

  “Why are we leaving? I just got back to the loft,” Cora huffed as her uncle ushered her into his silver Bentley.

   “The idiots need to work things out themselves without me babysitting. Stiles knows not to leave Derek by himself. Now, where would you like to go?”

   “Can you take me to the cemetery? I-I want to see Austin’s grave,” Cora had tears in her eyes and Peter gave her a small smile and wiped away the single tear that fell.

  “Of course. Don’t cry, you’re way too pretty to have tears rolling down your face,” Peter lifted her chin with his index finger, “It’s okay to be sad princess, but do it with your head held high.”

  Cora smiled as she shot Peter a look, “I’m no princess.”

  Her uncle chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot, “You’ll always be my princess. Hell, it still shocks me when I realize that you and Derek aren’t little kids anymore. I distinctly remember telling you two not to grow up. Then again, you never did listen that well.”

  “What are you talking about? I was a perfect child,” Cora huffed.

  “Maybe a perfect little devil. Remember that time you took Derek’s bowl of cake batter away from him and threw it in the dirt? You had the poor boy in tears. You were two. Your Grandma had to make another cake for Derek so he could have that batter to calm him down.”

  “He was being a baby. Besides, he always got the batter.”

  “Maybe because he always helped her while you and Laura would throw anything you could find into the mix. As I said, perfect little devil.”

  “It’s a gift.” Cora replied with a bright smile on her face. Her phone went off and she looked down at it, “It’s Isaac. Wonder what he wants,” she mused.

    _Coming to BH. Heard you were in town ~ Isaac_

_Yeah. Who told? ~ Cora_

_Scott. Stiles also left. Wanted to see him too. Plus I have the week off. ~ Isaac_

_Awesome!!! Can’t wait to see you! ~ Cora_

_Can’t wait either. ~ Isaac_

   “Isaac’s coming back to Beacon Hills tomorrow,” Cora said happily, “Maybe I can tell him how I feel. I think we could be mates Peter. I really do.”

   “I’m happy for you sweetheart. Finding your mate is one of the best things you’ll ever experience. I think the only thing better is having pups of your own,” Peter drove to the cemetery and pulled into a parking spot next to the Sheriff’s cruiser. “I put flowers on the graves a few days ago, but you can add more if you want. Do you know where the flower building is?”

   “Yeah. Thank you,” she took the twenty that Peter handed her and tucked it into her pocket. Peter’s phone started ringing and he answered. Cora listened intently until Peter hung up.

   “Stay, ask the Sheriff to give you a ride back, Claudia’s grave is a few rows away from the Hale lot. He’ll make sure you get home safe. Derek needs me.”

   Cora nodded, “I understand. Go help him. See you when I’m done.”

  Peter waved and called out, “Love you,” as he drove off.

  The female beta walked off towards the little flower shop and picked up the biggest bouquet of roses she could afford and headed towards the direction of the Hale family graves. She placed one rose on each grave : Talia and James Hale, Laura Hale, Theodore and Amilia Hale (her grandparents), Emily Hale (her little sister), Cheyenne Sinteric (her Aunt), Eric Hale (her oldest brother), and lastly Austin and Riley Hale. She sat down on the damp green grass in front of Austin’s grave and cried. “Why would you do that to Derek, Austin? Why would you tell him to kill himself? You’re were his favorite and you told him he wasn’t part of the family? Why?”

   She sobbed loudly as she pictured the scene. Derek must have been devastated. He probably even tried to kill himself. Cora’s cries softened when she felt a hand rest on her shoulders. She looked up and saw the Sheriff’s sad smile. He handed her a tissue from his little bag and she took it gratefully.

  “He was a great young man, Austin that is. The Sheriff before me was actually looking at having him be a deputy.”

  “Really? I didn’t know that.”

  “Yeah. He would have been a great member on the force. When Derek ran away, he was devastated. Just after the funerals too, he thought that it was his fault. I spent a quite a few nights looking for Derek with him. I think we combed through all of Northern California and half of Organ before the crash.”

  “It was his fault though. He-he told Derek to kill himself. Why would he do that?”

  “In all my experience, grief makes people do stupid things. It was just after the funerals and Austin probably lashed out without meaning to. I know that he never stopped loving him.”

  John sat next to Cora as she talked about the things she remembered for a good thirty minutes before she stood up and helped the older man up. “Can I get a ride home?”

**“Of course. Come on,” John lead her to the cruiser and she rested her head against the glass as he drove her to the loft.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be on Friday or Saturday.


	12. Chapter 12

  Peter rushed into the loft and sighed when he saw Stiles holding a crying - almost screaming - Derek. "Shhh... It'll be okay Derek. Breathe for me, okay? Breathe. In.... 1...2- Derek breathe in! 1.....2....3...4.... Okay let it out. ...4...3...2...1. In again. ...1.....2..3..4. Out the same amount."

   "Have you given him the powder in a glass of water?" Peter asked as he pulled Derek's chin up and looked into the vacant eyes.

   "Nnnoo. Don't die on me yet Derek. I will kick your furry ass if you do. Help him!"

  Peter nodded and took Derek into his arms, "There's a jar by the toaster. Put two scoops of the powder in a glass of water be sure to stir it well and bring it back to me."

  "I-I can't leave him!"

  "NOW!!!" Peter bellowed out in an almost alpha voice. Stiles nodded and ran off.

  Stiles yanked open the jar containing the powder and paused. He picked up a pinch of the powder and let it fall from his fingers grain by grain. His eyes caught several black ash pieces and even more purpley green dust bits. Stiles felt his anger bubble as he growled out, "Acointien Recatium."

    Stiles grabbed a glass of water for Derek, refusing to put any of the powder in it and brought the glass back to peter.

  "Why the hell didn't you put any of the powder in it? Are you a fucking idiot?"

  "Don't give him any of the powder! It has mountain ash and trailing wolfsbane in it. It'll kill him faster! How much have you given to him? Better yet. When was the first time he took it?"

    "A week ago maybe. Are you sure?" Peter felt his heart pounding in his chest, loud enough to hurt his ears. He watched his nephew scream in horror as he desperately racked his brain for an answer on how to help him.

    Derek's eyes flashed as he bent over and threw up a mix of black and neon blue, "I'm pretty damn positive."

   Stiles ruffled threw his backpack and pulled out a small Tupperware bowl, maybe an inch wide, and pulled out two of the three flowers from it and carefully examined it, "This should help. Open up his mouth."

   "Why? What is that?" Peter asked nervously.

   "Japanese wood poppy. Distant cousin of wolfsbane. It'll counter act the powder." Peter opened Derek's jaw and Stiles placed the two flowers on his tongue. "He has to swallow it."

   Peter forcibly mover Derek's jaw to chew up the powder and pried open his jaw again and forced the water down his throat. "Swallow Derek. It'll help. Do what you're told."

  "Daddy?" Derek choked out just after he swallowed, "Don't leave me again Daddy." The wolf’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he started to seize up and shake uncontrollably for two eternity lasting minutes before his claws sprang out and thrashed around, one set catching the light on the end table - throwing it to the ground as it shattered into no more than little chunks of glass and dust. The other caught his leg and ripped open his jeans and almost three inches of half an inch deep skin.

   Stiles prayed under his breath to every deity, hoping that at least one would take pity on him and save his mate. He held on tightly to Derek's shaking wrist as he felt the fading pulse until Derek went limp. Stiles felt his heart stop as he started yelling, “Don’t you dare do this to me Derek! Don’t fucking die on me!” The spark launched at his neck and desperately searched for some type of pulse as tears streamed down his face.

   Peter fell back on his knees as a river of tears streamed down his face. His nephew… Gone? It couldn’t be real. It couldn’t. He let out a pain filled howl that was cut off by a horrible gut wrenching wail.

~

 

  John pulled into the parking lot of the building Derek was living just as a loud howl rang out. Cora jumped to get out but the Sheriff pushed her back, “Wait here. I’ll look.” He ran out of his car, slamming the door shut, and ran up to Derek’s front door. Huffing, he pushed open the door and saw his son crying over a lifeless Derek. He sprinted over and moved his son away. Stiles wouldn’t have any of it and lunged back on to Derek’s neck as snot and tears poured from his face, dripping off his chin.

   “Move Stiles!” he yelled out as he tried to pull him off the werewolf. Stiles shook his head as he kept sobbing Derek’s name over and over. Peter pulled him back roughly and held him down as the teen fought to get back to his mate.

  John felt for a pulse as he tried to listen for any breathing, but found neither. He immediately started performing chest compressions, counting out loud before he opened Derek’s airway and breathed in and went back to the chest compressions. After the third rotation, Derek’s eyes flew open and he gasped loudly as he took in sweet oxygen. John stepped back as he cried out in relief and Stiles pounced onto Derek’s chest the moment Peter’s arms slackened their grip.

  “I thought I lost you Der.” Stiles cried and Derek moved his arms so they wrapped around his mate as he rubbed his back.

  “I couldn’t leave you just yet. I love you too much.” Derek softly spoke in a soothing silky voice.

  “You were dead.”

  “I’m not anymore. I’m okay baby. I promise.” Derek tilted his mate’s chin up and gave him a gentle smile, “See? I’m okay.”

  Stiles nodded as he wiped his face dry with his sleeves - tears still falling down - and kissed Derek softly.

  “Don’t ever do that again Sourwolf.”

  “I’ll try not to.” Derek said before he pulled Stiles in for another, deeper kiss.

  Peter looked a John in a manner that the Sheriff couldn’t place before he was pulled into the older wolf’s arms. “Th-Thank you. You saved my nephew’s life.”

  “It’s what I do. You’re welcome,” John hugged the man back. Peter looked back up at John, looking into his eyes as he felt something flutter within him. Unwillingly, he glanced at his lips and his own surged up and met the chapped yet soft pink lips of the man before him. Peter’s eyes fluttered closed and John seemed to melt into the kiss for half a second before realizing what was going on and backed away quickly.

  John cleared his throat and Peter barely held back the embarrassment and pain inside him that threatened to cross his face. “So, uh… Yeah. You’re welcome. Call me if you need anything Stiles. I expect you home for dinner.” John said before he slinked back into the hallway and left the building, passing Cora in the process, “He’s fine now, but go talk to him,” he called out and the girl turned and nodded before taking off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on Friday. This is to make up for posting late.


	13. Chapter 13

    Stiles felt his anger boil beneath him as he cleaned the throw up mess. Peter had taken Derek upstairs five minutes ago to get him cleaned up and in bed. Deaton had a lot to explain for when he saw him next. Cora sat down next to him as he flopped to the couch in exhaustion.

  “What happened?” she asked.

  “I’m not sure exactly. I need to talk to Scott, but I might have an idea. Don’t give Derek any more of that powder stuff okay?”

  “Why not? It helps him with the pain. Do you want Derek to suffer more?”

  “The powder will kill him faster. It has mountain ash and a rare form of wolfsbane in it,” Stiles explained, “It was almost too late to save him - hell I was too late. My dad had to give him CPR.”

  The two sat in a heavy silence as their thoughts weighed them down.

~

  Peter sat quietly as he shampooed Derek’s hair. Derek tilted his head up at Peter with worried eyes, “Why aren’t you messing with my hair? What’s wrong?”

  Peter gave him a half smile that he couldn’t make reach his eyes, “Just a lot on my mind pup. Worried about you mostly.”

  Derek sighed and nuzzled into Peter’s hands, “I understand. I-I thought you were Dad for a bit. I don’t know why. I’m sorry if that hurt you.”

  “It’s not the first time you’ve called me ‘Daddy”. First three years of your life, you were hell bent on the fact that you had two daddies and a mommy. Eric tried to explain that I was your uncle not your dad when you were maybe 2 ½ and you threw your sippy cup at his head - hit him dead in the eye too.”

  “Eric always was a smart ass. He probably deserved it,” Derek huffed childishly, his ears turning a bright red.

   “Of course.” Peter sighed as he started to play with Derek’s hair.

   “Why did you kiss Sheriff Stilinski?”

   “I don’t know.” Peter said as his heart skipped.

   “That was a lie. You can tell me.”

   “I don’t know really. I’ve always been quite fond of the elder Stilinski. When he saved you, I guess my wolf recognized him as a suitable mate. He took care of both my alpha and my pup and you know how it goes. It just happened.”

   “I’m okay with it. I think you should try and see where it goes.” Derek said before letting out a kitten-like yawn.

   Peter chuckled as he rinsed Derek’s hair off, “Let’s get you in bed. You need your rest.”

  Derek only nodded as he started to doze off. Peter drained the water and scooped his nephew up bridal style and placed him on the bed. He let Derek dress himself just as Stiles came into the room. He gave his mate a soft smile, “What if we redid the mating bond?”

   “I don’t know if I can, even if it’ll work. The courting alone takes at least a month, then I have to hunt for you and I don’t think I can. God, I want to. I really really want to. What about your teacher? You can call her can’t you?”

  “I’ll try. I don’t want to leave you just yet. Hell, I don’t like the fact that you aren’t in my arms right now,” Stiles trailed off.

   Derek pulled the covers back and patted next to him, “There’s plenty of room if you want.”

  “I can tell. but do you want me to hold you?” the wolf nodded and Stiles kicked his shoes off and quickly stripped down to his boxers and scrambled into the giant bed. Derek immediately pulled Stiles closer and snuggled into his chest as Stiles’s arms wrapped around his torso protectively.

   Peter bent over and placed a soft peck on Derek’s hair line, “I’ll call the professor. Get some rest Derek, you need it.”

   Derek mumbled something the lines of okay, but for all Stiles knew, it could’ve been an insult. The teen ran his fingers through Derek’s soft damp hair as the wolf slowly drifted off to sleep. Stiles couldn’t help but feel bitter because of the whole situation. He didn’t ask for this type of burden, he couldn’t carry a load so heavy. He loves Derek, but the wolf had really hurt him. Hell, it didn’t seem to take him to long to bounce back and start looking for sex. Isaac had told him that he saw Derek at the club dry-humping the guy in their math class.

  A tear fell from his eye and he hastily wiped it away with his hand and snuggled closer to Derek. It didn’t matter anymore. What’s done is done and Stiles had to deal with the aftermath. He had to think about Derek right now. He had to make these next few days the best the wolf’s ever experienced. Just in case….

~

  Peter carefully combed through the site looking for the mythology professor’s number, but eventually found an email. He sent one explaining the situation and hoped for the best. Cora was sitting on the couch with a vacant look in her eyes.

  The older man sat down next to her and placed a hand on her knee, “What’s on your mind?”

  Cora sighed deeply, “I’ve been thinking about the Austin thing and Derek almost dying just made my questions seem more important.”

  “Talk to me. I might be able to help,” Peter prompted.

  “Well the biggest one is ‘Why?’. Why did Austin say those things? What did Derek do to make Austin want to say them? Why did Derek run away? Why didn’t Laura stand up for him? Why did she let him leave?” Cora trailed off for a minute and Peter squeezed her knee again, “Do-do you think Derek tried?”

   Peter didn’t need to ask for any clarification, “After what happened to him - to all of us - who wouldn’t? Derek’s never forgiven himself for the fire and just after he lost almost everyone, his brother took everything else away. It would surprise me if he didn’t try to kill himself several times. As for everything else, lose makes people go insane, so much of it at once destroys even the strongest of people.”

  His niece nodded, “I think you should go talk to the Sheriff. You looked so upset when he left.”

 It was Peter’s turn to sigh, “It’s probably for the best. I should go tell Stiles that he should get going soon. His father wants him home.” He pushed himself up off the couch and quietly headed upstairs.

  He opened Derek’s door just enough to peek through and smiled to himself when he saw the two boys cuddling and fast asleep. He shut the door with a soft click and headed back downstairs, “I’m going to let John know that Stiles won’t make it home. He’s dead to the world right now and Derek too. Try not to make too much noise and wake them.”

   Cora nodded, “Have fun on your date.”

  Peter shot a glare at her and grumbled, “It’s not a date.”

  “Of course not. Don’t worry, I won’t wait up.”

  Peter sent her an incredibly unimpressed look and shook his head and left as he threw hiis blazer on and grabbed the keys to his Bentley.

~

  Deaton sat in the secluded, isolating silents of his office after the building was closed for the night. He held his head in his hands as his mind was ripping itself apart. He was an emissary with duties to three alphas while only one was alive. Talia made him promise to take care of the Hale pack. Derek wanted him to protect the Hale pack too. Austin, on the other hand, made him promise to destroy Derek after the funerals.

   _Austin swung open the door despite the closed sign and yelled for Deaton. When he appeared, Alan let him back into his office as they sat down Austin began to talk._

  _“The Argent’s caused the fire. Kate had inside help too. Fucking Derek decided it was a great idea to mate her and helped her get in.”_

_“Are you sure Derek has a mate bond? Let alone to an Argent?” Deaton asked. As far as he knew, Derek was no where near close to mating. He had a true mate out there and his wolf wouldn't_ let _him mate with someone else._

_“Yes. I can sense the start of a bond. He told me about how he was seeing the bitch behind everyone’s back. I told the little bastard to kill himself because Riley wouldn’t let me rip his head off myself.” Austin growled out as his eyes flashed red in anger._

_“What does any of this have to do with me?” Deaton asked._

_Austin smirked, “Thanks for asking Doc. He’ll eventually want to break the bond - soon probably. I want you to give him this when he does,” Austin placed the jar on the desk, “Tell him it’ll help with the pain.”_

_“I don’t lie,” Alan said coolly as he pushed away the jar._

_Austin pushed it back towards him, “It will help with the pain, but it’ll kill him faster.”_

_“Do you realize what you’re asking for?”_

_“Yes. I want that_ thing _dead.”_

_“That_ thing _is your_ brother _."_

_“Not anymore. He’s just the monster hunters think we are. He’ll never be my brother again.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. Hope you liked it!   
> Next update on Friday or Saturday.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the unplanned hiatus. Life seriously got in the way between finals an drama and family issues. Then after that mess calmed down, new family drama. Then I was in Mexico. I'm back now though!

  Peter pulled up to the Stilinski house and took a nervous deep breath. He exhaled slowly as he turned the car off and stepped out. Peter shuffled up to the door and rang the doorbell before he lost his nerve and waited and waited.

   Peter sighed as he hung his head and turned around to leave. The sheriff had been on the other side of the door for a good thirty seconds and still hadn’t moved to open the door. Just as his foot hit the second step, the door opened, “Hale, why are you here?”

  Peter didn’t turn around, “Stiles fell asleep, it’s been a taxing day. Didn’t want you to have to wait up for him.”

  “Why didn’t you just call? It would’ve saved you a trip.” John asked as he gave the man a curious look, “Why don’t you turn around and look at me?”

    Peter argued in his mind for a long moment before finally turning around and locking eyes with the sheriff, “I was going to ask you to dinner. I understand if you would rather not join me.”

   John thought about it for a few seconds before nodding, “Sure. Let me grab my coat and we can go.” Peter nodded with a soft smile as the man disappeared back into the house

~~~

     Derek let out a loud whimper in his restless slumber. As he jostled in his sleep, Stiles was shaken awake as his head hit the mattress. The teen groggily opened his eyes and perked up when Derek let out another whimper. Stiles gently shook Derek’s shoulders until the terrified werewolf awoke, gasping for air.

    Stiles reached out and turned on the light before wrapping Derek up in his arms, “Shh… It was just a dream. You’re alright.”

    “Mate?” Derek asked timidly with big green eyes. Stiles nodded and was surprised when Derek almost headbutted him as he surged forward, deeper into his mate’s arms. The spark rubbed Derek’s back soothing the shaking man and peppered soft kissed across Derek’s face.

    When Derek finally calmed down, he gave Stiles a grateful smile. Stiles kissed his soft lips in a quick peck, “Fire?”

  Derek shook his head, “Austin.” He didn’t need to say anymore than that before Stiles was smothering him with love and affection again.

   “Austin sucks balls,” Stiles stated sternly.

    “So do both of us,” Derek pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

   Stiles snorted and lightly batted at Derek’s shoulder, “Stop it Sourwolf, I’m trying to be serious here. You aren’t helping.”

   “I know,” Derek whispered before leaning up and capturing Stiles’s lips with his own, “Thank you. I love you baby. I wish there was something I could do to turn back time and fix all of this before I screwed everything up.”

    “Don’t. Just don’t. It’s my fault too. I just got so caught up in everything else that I forgot about you. Now that I think about it, I can’t even remember the last time we had sex or went on a date or even cuddled up on the couch and watched tv together. I’m sorry too Der.”

   “I should have known you wouldn’t cheat on me. I didn’t think and now look where we are. It’s my fault for not trying to figure things out. I’m sorry for burning our photos. I just couldn’t stop looking at them and wishing that I could have it back. I just got angry with myself. I didn’t do it to hurt you. I did it to hurt myself. It seemed so obvious that I didn’t deserve you and I didn’t even deserve my memories of you.”

   Stiles wiped away a hot tear rolling down Derek’s sharp cheekbone and kissed his forehead, “I forgive you. Tomorrow we can go and see Deaton. I have a bone to pick with him. Then after - if you’re feeling up to it - we can go back up and talk to my professor. She might know something that we can do. H-how many days do you have left?”

    Derek looked down solemnly, “Probably 8 left as a werewolf, one as a human.”

   Stiles felt tears spill from his amber eyes and quickly brushed them away, “We-we’ll figure this out. You’re going to live. Okay? We’re going to save you. I promise baby. I’ll do anything. I promise you’ll be okay.”

    Derek shook his head slowly, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep. I at least get to spend my last days with you and I’m grateful to have that much.”

   “No.” Stiles said firmly, “You don’t get to say that shit. I never want to hear those words come out of your mouth again. Do you understand? You’re not dying on me anytime soon. I forbid it.”

   “Stiles…”

   “No Derek. You don’t get to go anywhere that I can’t follow. Okay? You go, I’ll be right behind you. We’re mates. Hell, we’re not just mates. We’re true mates. We’re meant to be together until the bitter end. We still have so much left to do together. You were going to propose to me in some super cheesy way and I was supposed to cry because I was so happy and you’d think you did something wrong until I calmed down enough to kiss you. Then I would insist on us getting married on Star Wars day and you’d call me a dork but agree. We’d be wearing matching suits and red ties. The wedding night, I'd act like some blushing virgin. We'd adopt some pups of our own or find some spell to let us have kids. Then we'd live happily ever after. That can't all happen in 8 days."

     Derek smiled sadly, "That sounds perfect sweetheart. I can't wait for any of it, but I want a blue tie. As for the pups, we can always get a surrogate."

     Tears fell from Stiles's eyes silently and Derek kissed each one away, "I love you Der."

     "I love you too baby." Derek pulled Stiles on top of him and kissed his mate deeply.

    Stiles melted into the kiss for a hot moment before pulling away, "No Derek. We can't."

    "Sure we can." the werewolf claimed Stiles's lips again and nipped the full bottom one.

     Stiles broke away again, "We can't. We'll save it until after you're better. I don't want to risk causing anymore damage."

    Derek nodded after a few seconds of trying to come up with an argument and kissed Stiles softly, “Okay love. I understand.”

   Stiles smiled into the kiss, “Thank you. Do you need anything? A glass of water maybe? Are you in any pain? I may have something to help ease the pain, but it’d only be a little bit.”

   “I’m always in pain now. It’s bearable, but I could use a glass of water. That, I can get for myself though,” Derek answered.

   Stiles shot him a look, “No you aren’t. You aren’t leaving this bed Mr. Sourwolf. I’ll go get it for you. Stay.”

   “One, I’m the Alpha. Two, I’m not a dog,” Derek deadpanned.

   Stiles rolled his eyes, kissed Derek’s nose and went to go and get him a glass of water. Derek pushed himself up on semi strong arms and stole one of his mate’s pillows to rest his aching back on. It didn’t take Stiles too long to bring him up a glass of cool water and he handed it to Derek with a soft peck on the lips. Derek took it greatly and gulped down almost half of the glass before taking a breath. Stiles climbed back into the bed and sent a playful glare towards Derek, “You ass. You stole my pillow.”

    Derek smiled at the familiarity to this conversation, “Yes. I guess you’ll just have to use me as your pillow then.”

    Stiles smiled back, “You’re just a teddy bear. I should start calling you Cuddlewolf not Sourwolf.”

   Derek smirked, “Do that, and I’ll rip your throat out. With my teeth.”

   “Lame! That threat was so three years ago. You can surely do better than that.”

   “Probably. I’m too tired to think up any other ones right now though. I love you Stiles.”

**“I love you too Sourwolf.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short update, but still an update. Next update hopefully before Thursday.


	15. Chapter 15

  _Derek curled into himself as Austin towered over him with his eyes flashing a scarlet red. His older brother lifted him by his neck and hurled Derek into the brick wall behind him. Derek let out a whimper of pain as his spine hit the rock and fell to the ground. The older wolf stalked forward, fangs growing and claws elongating._

_“You don’t deserve to live. You’re a piece of shit, a waste of space, a fucking disgrace. I should have killed you when I had the chance!” Austin roared out, “You’re the reason Laura died. You’re the reason everyone else is dead! At least you’re finally getting what you deserve.”_

_Derek whimpered, “Please stop! I didn’t kill them. I didn’t kill them…”_

_“You might as well have! No one loves you. I’m not surprised that your mate wants you dead too. No one wants you around anyways. Hell, the entire family doesn’t even want to see you on the other side. do us all a favor and go straight to Hell when you finally fucking die you worthless fag!” Austin stood over Derek and sent a harsh kick into his ribs, “You should have jumped off that bridge when you had the chance!”_

_Wind whipped about him wildly as his the air whistled in his ears. Derek frantically looked around as his heart hammered against his ribcage. Austin smirked at him evilly, “NOW I’LL FINALLY GET WHAT I”VE ALWAYS WANTED!” he yelled over the roaring wind and raging waves beneath the Golden Gate Bridge. He stepped close enough to whisper in Derek’s ear, “To see you die. You’re no brother of mine.”_

_The next thing Derek knew, he was roughly pushed off of the bridge and falling his limbs about as he hurtled towards the murky depths below._

__

_~~~~_

  _Stiles was slowly sauntering towards Derek in his tux along a trail of fallen golden leaves. Tiny fairy lights hung up in the canopy of trees overhead, standing out against the brilliant fall colors. The alpha couldn’t help but feel his heart swell as his mate beamed at him. The Sheriff was walking next to him in a matching suit as the pack sat around them in white chairs. Stiles hugged his father as he took his place in front of Derek under a canopy beneath an old willow tree - the same one Stiles had made Derek carve a heart with their initials in it with his claws._

_Derek took Stiles’s hands in his and held them tightly as his cheeks began to hurt from the brilliant smile crossing his face. They started to say their vows and Derek said “I do”._

  _Stiles opened his mouth to speak, “It’s time to wake up Sleepywolf.”_

   Derek’s eyes slowly began to open and he shot a sleepy glare at his mate, ”Co’dn’t ‘ve waited two ‘ore seconds?”

  Stiles snorted, “What? Did I wake you before you were going to cum in your dream again?”

  The wolf playfully hit his arm, “No. You were about to say ‘I do’. You should’ve waited so I could kiss you.”

   Stiles felt his heart warm, “You’ll just have to settle for the real version of me instead of the dream me. But let’s be honest, this version is a million times better.”

   “I don’t know. The dream version let’s me sleep and talks a lot less,” Derek barely managed to whack away the hand flying at him, “Hey! Sick werewolf here! You wouldn’t hit someone who is sick, would you?”

    “Not if it was Scott. You on the other hand, maybe.I love you,” Stiles whispered as he leant forward.

    “I love you too,” Derek placed a quick and tender kiss on Stiles’s cupid bow lips.

    “Your breath stinks,” Stiles whined and Derek laughed.

     “Yours isn’t smelling like roses either.” Stiles swatted his arm and Derek attempted to push himself up on weak arms.

     Stiles’s smile fell and a worried look crossed his features. He placed a soft kiss on Derek’s hairline, “I’ll go and get your cane and Peter can help you.”

    Derek wanted to protest, but he caved and nodded his head slightly. He hated the fact that he was an invalid. He hated the fact that he couldn’t sit himself up, couldn’t stand to brush his own teeth. This seemed to be worse than death. His only consolation was the fact that Stiles found enough love in his heart to spend time with him in his last days. He was no fool, he knew he’d be dead in a matter of days.

   Peter calmly walked into the room and his eyes softened sadly as he looked at his nephew. Stiles followed in after him holding the blasted silver cane. Derek grabbed onto Peter’s arms as he was pulled up out of the bed. Stiles handed Derek the cane and he took it begrudgingly. It was ridiculous, he was 26 not 66 and a werewolf to boot. He had no use for a cane - at least he shouldn’t.

    “If you’re going anywhere today, you’ll need to use the wheelchair. I don’t want to hear any protests,” Peter commanded, “You might want to get out for a bit, but Isaac did arrive last night. He may want to spend some time with Stiles and -” Derek let out a low threatening growl and Peter threw his hands up, “Hey! I didn’t do anything. No need to growl at me.”

   Stiles sighed and walked up to Derek and looked him straight in the eye, “I never cheated on you. I promise baby. Just listen to my heart beat.”

    Derek let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked down. HE couldn’t say the same with the full truth. Sure he made out with that one guy after they broke up, but they were still mates then. Fuck, how was he supposed to tell Stiles. He looked up at Peter, “Can you give us a few minutes. I need to talk to Stiles privately.”

    Stiles looked at him curiously as Peter left, shutting the door, “What do you need to talk to me about? This isn’t about Isaac is it?”

    Derek shook his head, “It isn’t. It’s about me.”  
    He could hear the wheels turning in Stiles’s head before he burst out angrily, “Did you fucking cheat on me?!”

    “NO baby. I didn’t. It happened after we broke up. I was upset and we just argued again so I left. I went to a club and there was this guy. I can’t even remember his name. I didn’t even have sex with him. We just danced and made out. I couldn’t go any farther because he wasn’t you. I-I couldn’t bring myself to be with anybody but my mate - even if he hated me,” Derek waited for Stiles to respond but he remained silent. Derek spoke softly, “Baby? Stiles? Please talk to me. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

    Stiles shook his head as his eyes watered, “Go shower and brush your teeth. I don’t want to talk to you right now. I-I just need to think.” Stiles left Derek leaning on his cane with tears in his eyes and hands shaking. The were bit his lip violently, metallic blood spurted onto his tongue as he fought back his tears. He slowly wabbled his way to the bathroom and did what Stiles asked of him while the boy in question sat against the wall outside of the bathroom listening carefully if Derek would need him. He was hurt, but he wasn’t about to leave his idiot by himself to wined up getting himself hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just noticed how many people have subscribed to this work. You guys all rock!

    Derek slowly brushed his teeth as he tried to keep from crying. He sniffled a bit before looking up at his reflection in the mirror. All he could feel was bitter self loathing. All he could see was a man that destroys everything he'll ever touch. He should have just kept his mouth shut, but instead he just had to go and hurt Stiles all over again. Derek let out a growl as he punched his reflection: shattering the glass beneath his fist. Little shards dug into the tan flesh and blood trickled down his wrist. The bigger shards fell into the ceramic sink, clinking like fairy bells.

    A stray tear fell from his hazel eyes as he watched the blood drip out if the cuts. The door was thrown open and a frantic Stiles burst into the small room, "What happened?"

    Derek shook his head and moved his healing hand towards his chest, "Nothing. You don't need to worry about it," _about me_.

     Stiles looked around, "Der, why is the mirror broken?"

      "I didn't like what I saw in it," Derek's answer was short, but it spoke so much more than those eight words.

     Stiles had to bite back a sob that threatened to make itself known, "Is-is this about Austin?"

     Derek only shrugged in response but made no more to explain. "Is this about us?" Stiles prompted again. Derek shrugged again, much to Stiles's frustration.

    "Both. More. Everything." Derek's short sentences only worked to make Stiles's heart bleed even more. The werewolf stripped off his shirt and went to turn on the shower.

    "Do you need any help?" Stiles asked as he eyed the floor of the shower. He knew how slippery it got and how hard it was to get up after you fell.

    "I don't want to be a bother. I should be fine." Derek answered slowly.

    Stiles shook his head at him and started stripping too, "It's not bothering me. I want to help you Sourwolf."

     Derek's eyes shined with a flash of hope as his whole body seemed to perk up a bit. Almost as if he was a puppy being offered a treat. Stiles looked closer at his mate and frowned, "You thought I would leave, didn't you? You thought I hated you now."

      The werewolf looked away but nodded slightly as another tear fell from his eyes. Stiles's heart broke a bit from seeing his hurt mate. He reached out and took Derek's hand in one of his while the other lifted his chin with the other. Their eyes locked and Stiles spoke firmly, "I don't hate you. Yes, I'm hurt, but I'll get over it. I'm not going to leave you alone. We're still in this together. We're still going to fix you. We're still going to work things out and we're still going to have our wedding. Got it Derek?"

     "Got it baby." Derek replied slowly as he looked away. It wasn't exactly what Stiles had in mind, but it was better than a shrug.

    Stiles gave him a soft smile then tugged on Derek's sweats, "Good. Then let's get these off of you and get into the shower before the water gets cold."

    The were rolled his eyes but shimmied out of the pants as Stiles finished undressing and stepped under the hot stream of water. Derek set his cane against the wall and slowly worked his way to the shower. Stiles extended a hand and he gratefully took it as he was helped in.

~~~~

   Cora answered the door when there was a knock. Isaac stood sheepishly on the other side of the door and the younger Hale launched herself at him and tackled him in a hug.

    "Hey Cora," Isaac hugged her back tightly, "How are you?"

     "That's a complicated answer. I'm glad you're here. Derek, he's not doing good."

    Isaac looked at her bewildered, "What's wrong with Derek? Is he being more broody than normal?"

     Cora shook her head sadly, "I wish that was it. Come in. It's kind of a long story." Isaac nodded and followed her into the living room.

    Peter was there and he sent a deadly glare at the young man, "And why are you here?"

     "Play nice Peter," Cora shot back as she sent him a warning glance.

      "Derek won't be happy that he's here. Stay if you want, but you can't say I didn't warn you. After you're done, I'd like to have a conversation with him about loyalty towards your Alpha. It seems like he needs an update." Peter snarled at him before stalking off.

      Cora rolled her eyes and pulled him over to the couch, “Ignore him. He’s just stressed. We all are.”

      “What’s going on down here? I haven’t heard from anyone in awhile outside of you. I’m not used to it at all.”

      “Derek is dying. He broke his mate bond with Stiles and he only has a week at best left. He can’t even walk without help anymore.”

      Isaac’s heart seemed to stop in his chest, “He’s dying?” Isaac didn’t know how he felt. On one hand, he didn’t want Derek dead; in the other, he thought Derek was a complete bastard that deserved everything he gets. He was the reason Erica and Boyd were dead.

    “Maybe you should let Peter talk to you and get it out of the way. It’s probably nothing outside of his nerves.”

    “Where’s Stiles?” Isaac asked, deflecting the suggestion.

     “Up stairs with Derek probably. They’ve been inseparable since he got here, I think he wants Derek to have a few good days before he dies.”

     Isaac stood up and headed towards the stairs, “Thanks. I’m going to go check on them.

     The Beta knocked once on the bedroom door before barging in without any further notice. Stiles placed a kiss on Derek’s wet hair before taking his left hand and pulling him up to his feet.

    Derek nodded in acknowledgement and Stiles waved at him, "Hey Isaac. What are you doing here?"

    "I have a few days off from classes and I was worried about you." Isaac shrugged, "Turns out I was right to check on you. What are you doing here?"

    Stiles gave him a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

     "This!" Isaac gestured lamely around the room, "He hurt you. Fuck, Derek doesn't deserve to call you his mate. I'd make a better mate for you. Come home with me."

    Derek wolfed out and took his cane in hand, swinging it right into the side of Isaac's face. Legs wobbling, he launched himself at the beta with a growl and took him down. Stiles started yelling, trying to get Derek to calm down as he slashed at Isaac, "Derek! Stop it! Stop it! PETER!!!"

    The older man burst into the room and he couldn't help but smirk as he took in the sight before him, "Ahh, thank you for the consideration. I really did want to see Isaac get his ass handed to him."

    Stiles shot him a look, "Break them up before one of them dies!" Isaac bit at Derek's throat and the alpha slashed his cheek open, blood trickling down onto the floor beneath him.

    "Damn. Ruin my fun why don't you." Peter wolfed out and grabbed Derek up by the scruff of his neck like a newborn pup and placed a solid foot on Isaac's chest - successfully pinning him to the ground. Peter returned to his human form and shot his unruly nephew an unimpressed look, “Are you done now?”

    The alpha had enough decorum to look abashed but he didn’t answer. Isaac tried to pry Peter’s foot off of his sternum, but it wouldn’t budge. The elder man looked down at the beta, “Scratch my shoe and you’ll be polishing all of them until I can see my reflection it each pair.”

    Derek calmed his fury and morphed back into his human form. Stiles swatted him on the back of his head and pulled him towards the bed and pushed him down onto the mattress. Isaac calmed down and also morphed back to normal after receiving another glare from Peter.

    Peter lifted his foot and pointed to the door, “OUT!” Isaac didn’t hesitate as he scrambled out of the bedroom. Then he looked at Stiles, “If you would kindly let my nephew and I have a few moments to talk about his behavior, I’d be eternally grateful,” Stiles nodded and left after giving Derek one last kiss. Once Stiles’s footsteps were near the staircase, Peter started talking, “I’m surprised by you. An Alpha doesn’t actively try to kill off his betas. So, what the Hell happened just now and don’t think you can just shrug.”

    “He challenged me for my mate. I had to fight for him.”

    Peter nodded in understanding, “Yes, your wolf would’ve taken over then. Your mother did the same thing once when some cocky omega tried to impress your father. You’re definitely her son, but you need to control that anger. If a beta steps out of line, let me deal with it. You aren’t physically capable of dealing with this at the moment. I would hope that you’ve noticed that you can’t even walk on your own for the time being. After you get better, knock yourself out but as long as you’re still dying I don’t want to see you even try to get yourself a glass of water without any help. Understand?”

    “No, I don’t.” Derek stared his uncle down, “I may be dying but I’m not invalid. I know I’ll be dead in a week, there’s nothing we can do about it now, but that doesn’t mean that I can’t try and help myself. I won’t go down without a fight.”

    Peter let out a groan as he rubbed his temples, “My god, I don’t know if Talia was even this stubborn. Just promise me that you’ll try to let me help you.”

    Derek nodded and Peter gave him a hug as he thanked him. “I’ll talk to Isaac if there’s anything left of him after Stiles had a go at the kid. But you, you’ll get your butt right back into bed and keep from straining yourself.”

   “Can’t I do that from the couch?”

  Peter relented and helped Derek up and to the living room.


	17. Chapter 17

   The moment Stiles landed his eyes on Isaac in the living room, his whiskey eyes narrowed in anger. A sharp smack landed on the back of the curly blonde hair, “ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL DEREK FASTER?!?! I SHOULD KICK YOU OUT RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?”  
   Isaac’s face fell and morphed into big puppy eyes, and let out a whimper, “But Stiles, I did it for you. I-I couldn’t let my friend end up with someone who doesn’t deserve him at all. Derek’s no good for you. He’ll only bring you down and destroy your future.” He grabbed onto Stiles’s hands tightly, “I only want what’s best for you. Derek will destroy all of the good in you. He kills everything he touches and you’re no exception.”

   Stiles shook out of the Beta’s grip as he glared straight into his eyes, “Then let me destroy myself. There’s no one I’d rather be with or die for. If it takes me destroying myself, then so be it. I love Derek and that will never change.”

    “You don’t understand Stiles! He broke your heart without even blinking.”

    “Only because he thought I cheated on him with you. He was hurt and I was the one that hurt him. If anything, it’s all my fault because I ever trusted you!” Isaac opened his mouth to protest, but Stiles wouldn’t hear it, “You scent marked me to the point of Derek not being able to smell himself on me and I fucking let you do it! I should’ve known what you were doing and stopped you, but I was too stupid to realize what you were trying to do. Hell, I should’ve never let you touch me in the first place! I love Derek and now I’m going to lose him because you have some sick and twisted plans. Why did I ever trust you in the first place?”

     Cora looked on in confusion as Isaac’s eyes turned a violent gold as his fangs dropped, “I deserve you more than Derek does! I HOPE HE DIES!”

     Stiles snarled and launched at the transformed man, but Cora got there first. Extended claws pierced his neck as she lifted the blonde man up. Peter sighed as he watched his niece throw the unruly Beta into the cement wall. “I thought I told you to leave. Why must you make this so difficult for me?” Peter drawled out lazily as he cracked his neck.

   Derek slowly moved his way to Stiles and nuzzled his neck. Stiles pulled him into his arms and bared his neck fully to the Alpha. Cora growled at the other Beta and Peter pulled her back, “Let me.” He wolfed out and stalked over to the figure on the floor.

   Isaac cowered as Peter towered over him, electric blue eyes baring into his own gold eyes. He let out a whimper as Peter lifted him by his collar and dragged him out of the loft. “Don’t come back!” he growled out before shifting back to his human form.

    Derek’s legs started shaking again and Stiles noticed the movement just as he collapsed. Stiles caught Derek with his body and gently slid him to the floor and kneeling beside him. Derek began whimpering in pain as his mate stroked his hair and whispered words of comfort between them. Peter sniffed the air and frowned deeply, “His scent is changing. We need to get him to Deaton now.”

   “We can’t! Deaton was trying to kill Derek,” Stiles protested, “What’s wrong? Maybe I can do something.”

   Peter shook his head, “There’s no time. He’s losing his wolf. I give it an hour before he’s human. Two tops if we’re lucky. He may have something to stall the process.”

    Cora looked at him in confusion, “I can’t smell anything. What are you talking about? He still smells like Derek.”

     “Pay closer attention. It’s just the slightest bit off. It’ll become more noticeable as the process gets further along. I’m sorry Stiles, but we’re out of options now.”

    Derek let out a loud howl before losing consciousness. Stiles had tears rolling down his face as he tried to wake Derek up to no avail, “Damn it Derek! If you die on me I’ll bring you back just to kill you myself! Wake your furry ass up now,” Stiles sniffled, “Don’t do this to me again.”

   Peter listened to the slow heart beat of his nephew and let out a sigh of relief, “He’s alive. I’m sure he’ll wake after the transformation is finished.”

   “That’s the last part of breaking the bond wasn’t it?” Cora asked.

   “Unfortunately. We need the cure now, or else…” Peter trailed off with a sadden sigh.

   “That’s not an option,” Stiles protested, “But we still can’t trust Deaton.”

    “We don’t have that luxury right now,” Peter frowned and scooped Derek up in his arms, “We have to go.”

~~~~~

**  
**  Scott sighed deeply as he looked at the cure collecting dust on a shelf. It seemed as if all of his hard work would go to waist. Stiles may be talking to Derek again, but he wasn’t jumping at the chance to save the Alpha’s life. Maybe he should just dump the contents to keep his hopes from getting up and being crushed every time he saw the jar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how this will end, so comment what you want to see. Sorry for such a short update and the cliffhanger.


End file.
